Mais son corps!
by Umbre77
Summary: Ou quand l'auteur disjoncte... Ça commence par le coiffeur, ça finit dans un lit.. Allez comprendre! HPDM
1. Ses mains

_**Mais Son corps ! **_

* * *

Histoire donnée par Zoomalfoy, réalisée par Umbre77… Moi, quoi ! J'espère que cela vous plait ! Tout les personnages sont à JKRowling (sans blague) mais Draco coiffeur est à Zoomalfoy et le reste… A moi ! Bonne lecture !

Avertissement de dernière minute: L'auteur a le cerveau fondu... Elle a donc disjoncté et joue à la perverse la plus totale... Merci de passé votre chemin si vous êtes:

1) Homophobe.

2) Yaoïste léger.

3) Anti Drarry.

4) Un de mes profs.

5) Ma mère.

6) Un enfant!

Merci de votre compréhension!

* * *

* * *

Chapitre 1 d'un OS qui n'en est plus un : **_Ses mains !_**

* * *

Trente deux degrés au soleil… Trente à l'ombre ! On voyait les effluves de chaleur monter vers le ciel et on priait tous pour que cela forme de joli nuage chargé de plus, d'humidité…de Froid ! Plus personne ne bougeait à Londres ! Les terrasses des cafés étaient pleines à craquer… Si pleines que des gens s'asseyaient même au sol ! Ceux qui bénéficiaient de l'air climatisé étaient barricadés chez eux et avaient mit l'appareil à fond. Les magasins étaient ouverts, mais chaque commerçant se demandait 'A quoi bon ?'… Personnes n'avaient la force d'aller essayer des vêtements ou dépenser son argent en babiole. Être couché était une torture, assis pénible et debout épuisant ! Quant à marcher… Impossible !

Et pourtant… Dans une grande rue de Londres, un fou courrait à en perdre haleine, suivit de près par une jeune femme qui essayait désespérément de l'attraper. Ce fou… C'est moi ! Harry James Potter, vingt quatre ans, toujours vivant, bien qu'à ce moment là, j'en doutasse fortement. Quant à la jeune femme qui essayait de se saisir de mon t-shirt, c'était ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger futur Weasley ! Noté l'emploi de l'imparfait : C'était ! Elle ne l'est plus depuis qu'elle essaye de m'amener chez le coiffeur pour son maudit mariage !

« Mais enfin, Harry, c'est pour ton bien ! me dit la méchante, la sans cœur Hermione Granger. Et je suis sûre que tu plairas avec des cheveux plus disciplinés !

« - PAS QUESTION ! »

J'accélère encore, le corps ruisselant de sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur mon front où se trouve la si célèbre cicatrice faites par cet immonde serpent qui est enfin six pieds sous terre ! C'est qu'il m'aura fait chier longtemps, celui-là ! Mais je m'en suis débarrasser en un tour de baguette… Bon, ça va, ça va, je sais ! Ça ne me va pas de faire le prétentieux ! Mais c'est la vérité… Il m'a suffit de lever ma baguette… la faire tourner.. Et il était mort ! C'est vrai qu'avant, il y a eu je-ne-sais-combien de sort, de coupure, de coup de poignards, de torture mais… sur le coup, quand je l'ai tué, j'ai juste fais ce mouvement… Mais revenons-en à l'histoire du coiffeur, c'est plus important car cela allait changer ma vie ! Quoi ? Oui, je sais que la mort de Voldemort l'a également changé, mais m'emmerdez pas, c'est moi qui raconte !

J'étais donc en train de me tuer à la tâche pénible de sauver ma crinière désordonnée dans une grande rue où le bitume lui-même fondait sous le soleil quand cette traîtresse de Hermione m'attrapa… au lasso ! Je me fracassais le visage et les lunettes au sol, un gémissement de douleur sortant de mes lèvres alors que je me brûlais tout le corps sur le sol bouillant. Derrière-moi, un pied sur mon noble postérieur, Hermione Granger souriait sadiquement.

« Tu m'appartiens, maintenant ! »

… Bon, d'accord, elle avait l'air vraiment psychotique, là… Mais je vous rassure, ce n'est que là ! Il faut dire que cela faisait plus de deux heures que l'on tournait autour de ce patté de maison ! Elle suffoquait et de la sueur dégoulinait dans son décolleté et sur son front.

« Et maintenant… Coiffeur !

« - NAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Pas besoin de préciser que je me suis débattu en pleurant comme un gosse, en la maudissant, l'injuriant comme un charretier sur tout le trajet ! On aurait pu penser que je dansais tant mon corps bougeait dans tous les sens alors qu'elle me traînait le long des rues, ficelé comme un saucisson avarié ! Heureusement que j'avais un pantalon solide !

Après une demi-heure de hurlements stridents, de jurons et de danse exotique sur le sol (ben quoi ? Vous vous êtes déjà débattu en étant saucissonné au sol ? Ça fait une danse très sensuelle, je vous assure ! Quoi ? Comment ça, avec un partenaire c'est encore mieux ? Bande de pervers !), nous arrivâmes à un salon de coiffure qui me fit hurler d'une terreur plus grande encore.

Rose… Il était entièrement ROSE ! Et il y avait ses horribles affiches ! Des affiches qui me torturaient d'effrois ! Des hommes et des femmes… Avec les cheveux pleins de gels ! Je hais le gel !

« AAAARRRGGHHH ! NOOOONNN ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! PITIE, HERMIONE ! NOONNN ! JE TE DONNERAI CE QUE TU VEUX! NOONNN !

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? »

C'était moi que Hermione faisait entrer dans le salon de coiffure et la patronne qui venait voir qui on torturait ainsi sur le seuil de son établissement. Il y avait une cliente qui s'était retournée pour me regarder avec une surprise non feinte. Une dame était occupée à placer une serviette sur ses épaules, les terribles et menaçant ciseaux en mains.

« Bonjour madame…

« - NOOONNNNNN !

« - Je suis Hermione Granger et je vous…

« - JE VEUX SORTIIIIIR !

« - …ai téléphoné hier pour… la coupe de cheveux d'un..

« - PITIEEE ! JE N'AI PAS MERITE ÇAAAAA !

« -…Cas difficile !

« - Et je suppose que c'est lui, le cas difficile ! »

Très très observateur ! C'est vrai qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui se roulaient sur le sol en hurlant à la mort juste à côté de moi… !

Mais reprenons !

« NOOOOOOOONNNNNN

« - Bien, miss Granger ! Je vais demander à mon spécialiste de coiffeur pour homme de s'occuper de lui. Voulez-vous que je vous rafraîchisse un peu la coupe pendant ce temps ?

« - Avec plaisir ! »

Ma meilleure amie que j'allais étriper, éviscérer et vider de son sang sur le sol dés que j'en aurai l'occasion se pencha sur moi et me détacha. Elle m'attrapa par le col alors que j'allais me carapater par la porte et me traîna de force jusqu'à l'embrasure d'une porte où des franges perlées tombaient jusqu'au sol. Elle me jeta dans la pièce, non sans m'avoir menacé :

« Si tu ressors de là avant que tes cheveux soient coupé tu ne viens pas au mariage ! »

Je la regardais s'éloigner vers la patronne d'un air larmoyant, à genoux sur le sol quand une serviette fut posée sur mes épaules. Je sursautais et essayais de voir qui était derrière moi, mais la personne me releva et posa _ses mains_.. de larges et fines mains, sur mes hanches, me guidant avec autorités vers un siège de cuire. La décoration était bien différente du coin 'Femme'. Les murs étaient peints d'un gris sombre et les affiches montraient généralement de belles coupes ou des réclames pour des shampoings et autres joyeusetés.

L'homme qui était derrière moi me mit une autre serviette sur les yeux et tout disparut, à mon grand agacement. Il m'obligea à poser mon cou dans ces espèces de lavabo creux qu'il ressemblait à des cuvettes de W.C. mal placée. Je déglutis. Sa peau était douce sur mon menton et sa chaleur accompagnée de sa gentillesse me rassura. Je l'entendis marcher et il se plaça derrière moi.

« Tout ira bien, dit une voix chaude, sensuelle… »

J'avais déjà chaud avant, c'était pire avec une voix pareille ! Elle glissait dans l'air, m'embaumant doucement. Ou peut-être était-ce l'odeur du shampoing ? Je m'en fiche, c'était sa voix, je vous dis !

Enfin soit. Il ouvrit les vannes du robinet et j'entendis de l'eau coulée sans la sentir. Des clapotis se firent entendre, signe qu'il vérifiait la température de l'eau… Et c'est là que ça arriva ! Il toucha mes cheveux de _Ses mains_… Si grandes… Si fines ! Si exquises ! Mon cuire chevelu hurlait de bonheur alors que l'eau coulait doucement sur ma longue crinière. L'eau était légèrement chaude, mais pas trop. Juste assez pour me rafraîchir de la longue course et me soulager de la chaleur ambiante. Je frissonnais comme une statuette posée sur une radio au volume à fond. Et je tombais dans un immense cratère de plaisir quand _Ses mains_ se mirent à masser mon crane, le shampouinant avec tendresse. Délicieux ! Exquis ! Merveilleux ! Formidable ! Extraordinaire ! Magique !

Après l'effort, le réconfort, c'est bien connu. Et là, j'étais plus que réconforté ! Ses longues et fines mains passaient partout, me détendait totalement. Ma tête était légère, elle se décrochait de mon corps et menaçait de s'envoler si _ses mains_ ne m'avaient pas maintenu si agréablement à ma place.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

« - Ouuiiiii, couinais-je, béat ! »

Je le sentis sourire plus que je ne le vis. Il devait être beau. Grand, si je m'en référais à _ses mains_. Et fort maniéré. Cela se sentait ! Il prenait soin de lui et de son corps. Ses doigts étaient aussi doux que des pétales de roses. Et il sentait bon ! Terriblement bon ! Il ne pouvait être que beau ! Par pitié, qu'il soit beau !

Les adorables mains quittèrent mes cheveux et l'eau revint, me réveillant légèrement. Mais l'une de _ses mains_ revint pour secouer mes cheveux et ainsi me rincer plus aisément. C'était savoureux ! Si je n'avais pas eu cette serviette sur les yeux, j'aurai affiché cet air stupidement heureux et niais qu'on les hommes lorsqu'ils se font chouchouter admirablement bien. Et en fait… Je l'avais, cette expression ridicule ! Bénit soit la serviette ! _Sa main_ me quitta de nouveau et je le sentit qui m'essuyait les cheveux. Je voulais _ses mains_, encore ! Elles étaient si gentilles… Et si elles faisaient preuve de la même gentillesse sur mon corps ?

Je vous avoue que j'étais gravement en manque de relation, ce qui expliquait le désir d'Hermione de me caser. Elle dit que lorsque je suis frustré sexuellement, je suis pénible… Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas pénible ! Par contre, j'étais frustré… Je me serais bien taper un petit coiffeur aux longues mains ! Mais ledit petit coiffeur m'avait quitté. Il avait enlevé la serviette de mes yeux mais je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me regarder que des lunettes aux verres peint de noire se posèrent sur mes yeux.

« Votre amie a exprimé le désir que vous ne voyez votre coupe qu'une fois terminée… »

La peste soit d'Hermione ! Et de cette voix si…. Délicieuse !

« Aussi vais-je vous guider jusqu'au siège… »

Il me prit la main… LA MAIN !

Bénit soit les lunettes !

Il me guida doucement et j'avais refermé la sœur de ma droitière sur _Sa main_ ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors que nous marchions vers le siège et que je tenais cette précieuse et si délicate main dans les miennes, je la caressais. Je sentis sa poigne se crisper de surprise et son souffle marquer un arrêt, je m'en fichais. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ! Je caressais son adorable main avec un plaisir indéfinissable. Je passais entre ses doigts, comme j'aurai aimé qu'une autre partie de mon corps passe dans une autre du sien… ou dans _ses mains_ ! Peu importait, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il soit gay ! Beau, à la limite, je m'en fichais ! Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était _ses mains_ !

Malheureusement, le siège n'était pas loin ! Il me fit asseoir et _sa main_ me quitta. Mais elle passa le long de mon bras en une caresse sensuelle… Si ça c'était pas des avances ! Je souris intérieurement.

« Je vous préviens, mes cheveux sont comme moi : indomptable ! »

Il eut un rire, un rire aussi merveilleux que _ses mains_.

« Alors j'espère les brider avec… _mes mains_ ! »

Je frissonnais ! Il savait déjà que j'étais accroc à _ses mains_ et j'ignorais si c'était bien ou mal… Dans tous les cas, je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de lui hurler de mettre _ses mains_ dans mon pantalon !

Je l'entendis s'éloigner puis un peigne passa doucement dans mes cheveux. Il les coiffa doucement, ceux-ci se laissant faire grâce à l'eau qui les alourdissait. Une de _ses mains_ était posée sur mon épaule et la massait, me taquinant. Je me détendis néanmoins avec plaisir, les yeux fermés derrière les lunettes noires. Oubliée ma peur des coiffeurs, oubliée le fait que Hermione ait gagné… Tout oublié sauf cette main sur mon épaule. Elle disparut pourtant et ne revint pas. Un petit bruit se fit entendre et il se mit au travail.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment… Après tout, je savais que si la coupe ne me plaisait pas, mes cheveux repousseraient ! Non, la raison pour laquelle je haïssais les coiffeurs depuis l'enfance, c'était parce que ceux-ci avaient la mauvaise habitude de s'acharner sur mes cheveux, ce qui faisait trèèèès mal ! Mais pas lui ! Non, lui, il opérait en douceur. Il coiffait, coupait, peignait. Parfois, une de ses si merveilleu_ses mains_ passaient sur ma joue pour me faire lever, baisser ou tourner la tête. J'avais envie de lécher ses doigts. C'était horrible à dire ! Mais hé ! J'ai 25 ans, je n'ai plus eu de relation sexuelle depuis 7 ans, merde ! … Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai jamais dépassé la rencontre dans un café ! J'ai rapidement fui en voyant que tout les… postulants n'étaient attirés que par la jolie petite cicatrice sur mon front ! Et ce gars était sans doute moldus ! Donc, pas de problème de ce côté ! Restait à savoir si ça lui disait, une relation avec un type qui hurlait en allant chez le coiffeur et qui lui cacherait la moitié de sa vie… Et puis je m'en foutais, en faites, je voulais juste que _ses mains_ passent sur autre chose que mes cheveux… Voir sa bouche s'il était aussi doué pour l'utiliser qu'avec ses doigts !

La coupe dura fort peu de temps, à ma grande peine. Je me retrouvais coiffé et sécher en moins d'une demi-heure… Et si peu de fois ses mains s'étaient posé sur moi… Je voulais presque le supplier de me laver encore les cheveux lorsqu'il enleva les lunettes. La première chose que je remarquais fut qu'il avait fait un travail d'enfer ! Contrairement aux autres coiffeurs, il avait prit en compte le désordre de mes cheveux. Il les avait raccourcis jusqu'au oreille, leur donnant une coupe que l'on disait au bol, mais une version longue. Il avait ensuite utilisé le désordre de mes cheveux pour rabattre les mèches dégradée sur mon visage, si bien qu'il se retrouvait encadré par des mèches folles. Cela me donnait un air sensuellement sauvage. Air que je n'avais jamais réussi à obtenir à cause de mon visage trop innocent, trop enfantin. J'avais alors l'air d'un homme. Tout mon corps était mi en valeur par ma coupe. Ma musculature me donnait à présent l'air voluptueusement viril et mon corps mince semblait lascif et non plus simplement maigrichons.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je regardais le reflet du miroir pour voir enfin la tête du possesseur de ses mains et le génie créatif qui m'avait si bien amélioré. Mais mon sourire s'effaça totalement. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je bondis, ma serviette tombant alors que je me dressais face à lui. J'avais vu juste, il était grand, il était beau et il prenait soin de sa personne ! Ce que j'ignorais, par contre, c'était qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il était blond, qu'il était chaud, qu'il était un Malfoy, qu'il me souriait d'un air narquoisement amusé et que j'en étais encore plus excités…

« Ma…Malfoy !

« - Potter, me répondit-il de cette voix !

« -Mais… Mais… Tu… Toi… Coiffeur… Moldus !

« - Ooh, pitié ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es surpris ? Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je suis privé de magie parce que mon idiot de père était mangemort et qu'on a jamais réussi à prouver que j'étais innocent et coupable ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si ça te perturbe tant que ça, dans un an, je récupère le tout et alors là… Je pourrais de nouveau jouer au petit con prétentieux ! »

J'ouvris stupidement la bouche. Puis la refermais. Et la rouvrit… Et la refermait… Et il éclata de rire.

« Pauvre petit Potter ! Le voilà déstabilisé ! Enfin… Petit et déstabilisé… Pas tant que ça ! »

Il baissa les yeux… je le fis aussi. Et plaçais instinctivement mes mains sur la bosse déformant mon pantalon.

« T'exciterais-je, cher Harry Potter ? »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton lascif et l'une de _ses_ adorables _mains _s'était posé sur ma hanche alors que l'autre caressait ma joue. Je crus défaillir. Il sourit d'un air amusé.

« Dis-moi, Potter… La rumeur est donc vrai ? Tu es Gay… Je ne l'aurais jamais cru… Il est vrai que tu cachais bien ton rôle à Poudlard avec ses filles qui te collaient sans arrêt…

« - C'est de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix, Malfoy ? demandais-je.

« - Peut-être, dit-il, la main sur ma hanche glissant sur mes fesses et la seconde caressant ma joue.

« - Malfoy… Tu bandes !

« - Je sais ! me répondit-il. Quel dommage… Si j'avais eu le temps… »

Il se détacha de moi et s'éloigna, allant se cacher derrière un comptoir où il appuya sur plusieurs boutons rapidement, des petits bips se faisant entendre.

« Un shampoing, une coupe et un brushing… Ça fait 15 Gallions… Version moldus, bien entendu ! »

Je restais un instant figé sur place mais finit par me ressaisir. Le petit salaud ! Il se foutait de moi, en plus ! Toujours aussi con ! Toujours aussi prétentieux ! Toujours aussi beau !

Vexé, je déposais l'argent sur le comptoir. Malfoy sourit et griffonna quelque chose sur un papier qu'il me tendit.

« Carte de membre ! Reviens quand tu veux, Potter ! »

Je grognais, enfouis la carte dans ma poche et sortit. Petit connard mégalo, arriviste, bandant et prétentieux !

* * *

Mouahahahahaha ! Harry reverra-t-il Draco et… _Ses mains_ ? Bien sûr, sinon, ce ne serait pas un HP/DM… Mais cela ira-t-il vraiment jusqu'à… un certain apaisement ? Voir plus ? Va savoir…

Une supplique ? Une critique ? Un 'La suite' ? Allez cliquer sur Go ! Ça fait pas de mal et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur !


	2. Sa langue

Histoire donnée par Zoomalfoy, réalisée par Umbre77… Moi, quoi ! J'espère que cela vous plait ! Tout les personnages sont à JKRowling (sans blague) mais Draco coiffeur est à Zoomalfoy et le reste… A moi ! Bonne lecture !

Avertissement de dernière minute : Vous risquez tous de vouloir soit :

1) Me tuer.

2) Vous cognez la tête en hurlant.

3) Sauter sur votre petit(e) ami(e) actuel(le)

Merci de ne pas choisir la première option ! Niark !

* * *

**RAR :**

* * *

**Zoomalfoy :** Bonjour à toi, oooh, instigatrice de ce OS qui n'en est plus un ! loll ! A l'heure qu'il est, tu as déjà du lire la seconde partie et je me demande ce que tu en penses. Mais bon, MSN déconnant hier soir, je n'ai pu le savoir… Une petite review pour me le dire ? (ai suppliant). Mais non, Harry n'est plus puceau ! Il n'a plus eu de relation depuis longtemps, nuance ! loll ! Mais Draco ne peut être QUE sexy ! Et maintenant, nous ajoutons sa langue à ses mains ! niéhéhéhéhé ! Et vous n'avez toujours pas le Lemon ! Patience, ça viendra ! Alors, ce OS ? Il va bien ?

**Elfe :** Mais il faut m'envoyer des reviews, voyons ! C'est que j'y tiens, moi ! Surtout que tu fais toujours des messages super long ! loll ! En effet, Hermione pratique souvent la tactique du 'Attrapons-les au lasso' technique dont Ron est très friand ! loll ! Pour la perception de Harry (c'est à dire que les mains lui font l'amour) ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais il apprécierait grandement qu'elles le fassent ! loll ! N'oublie pas que nous devons nous associer pour les cassettes ! loll ! Mais la voilà, la suite, pas besoin de me menacer ! mdr !

**Marion-moune :** Et non, deux personnes t'avaient devancer, mais ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte, c'est de reviewer ! mdr ! Personne n'a jamais eu Draco comme coiffeur et c'est bien dommage ! J'irai chez lui sans arrêt ! Tout les jours ! looll !

**Sara Lupin :** Je ne savais pas quel pseudo tu voulais que je mette, donc, j'ai mit celui qu'il y avait sur mon Sky ! Moi aussi, je veux un orage ! Quoi que depuis que j'ai cet adorable ventilateur à côté de moi (lance un regard amoureux à son ventilateur chéri) ça va beaucoup mieux ! Ah, oui ! Beaucoup mieux ! On fait plein de chose d'un tour de baguette ! loll ! On peut déshabiller un certain blondinet, par exemple ! En tout cas, je suis contente que cela t'ait plus ! Ta review ma bien fait rire, surtout le passage avec Goyle ! loll

**Laika la louve :** J'espère de tout cœur que je serai rentrée avant 4h du matin ! C'est que je vais devenir dingue sans un peu de notre fic, moué ! Bah, j'ai fait pire, comme coupure, tu le sais bien, vu que tu as déjà lu cette deuxième partie ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu avais une compensation à la frustration que donnait ce chapitre étant donné que nous étions en plein Lemon Torride ! loll ! Allez, sur ce… N'oublie pas de reviewer !

**Skyblack4 :** Et oui, cela donne ça quand je délire… Je le ferai bien plus souvent, mais c'est épuisant ! loll ! Parce que tout en écrivant, je ris, je gigote, je chante, je m'agite.. Bref, je dépense plein d'énergie et c'est fort fatiguant ! Surtout quand il est trois heures du matin ! Mais c'est si amusant que je le ferai bien plusieurs fois ! loll

**Llily.B :** Bien vu ! Tu es une des rares à avoir trouver tout de suite, au sujet de la carte ! Et oui, la chaleur a sur moi des effets néfastes ! et puis ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas délirer un peu dans une de mes fics. Ça me manquait ! loll ! Voici la suite !

**Mag, Ada et Lalie :** Loin derrière, mais elle va revenir quand j'aurai les points, ce qui ne saurait tarder, je le crains ! Tu pouvais toujours leur dire, à tes parents, pourquoi tu riais ? (air narquois) Je suis sûre qu'ils auraient aimé que tu leur lises le chapitre ! loll ! Pour le salon de coiffure, ça ira, ce passage est terminé… Mais je veux bien des anecdotes, histoire de bien rire ! loll ! (et puis ça pourra m'inspirer pour l'épilogue).

**Kenken :** Un énorme délire car je continue ! Voilà la suite, merci de la review !

**Paradise Nightwish :** En effet, tu dois aimer, sinon, tu n'aurais pas mit de review, étant donné que tu n'aime pas d'en mettre. Merci de cet honneur !

**Danielove :** Mais il y a une suite ! Il y aura quatre chapitre ! Enfin, il en reste deux, maintenant, vu que les deux premiers sont mit ! loll !

**Black-sun :** Les mains de Draco vont se balader un peu plus, je te rassure ! IL ne va pas y avoir un chapitre pour chaque partie du corps, ça me prendrait trop de temps et il n'y a en tout et pour tout que quatre chapitre à cette fic ! (il n'en reste donc plus que deux et le dernier est l'épilogue…)

**Dwallia :** héhéhé ! Faut dire que le ton sérieux de MPM m'agaçait un peu, que j'avais envie de fic HPDM et donc… Voilà ! loll ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne glace si tu en manges une après ! Moi, je l'ai fait ! loll

**Onarluca :** Et voilà la suite, comme demander ! Cela vient vite, hu ? Je m'améliore ! loll

**Milii :** Tout de suite, mademoiselle ! Comment, ça, sniff que j'écrive bien ? Celui d'il y a 7 ans… ? Heuuu, je sais pas. Qui tu veux ! loll !

**Eni :** C'est ridicule, mais faut rester jeune, voyons ! Surtout que Ry n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'amuser ! Et puis.. Il a vraiment peur des coiffeurs !

**BadAngel666 :** La suite après deux jours, ça va ? loll ! Y'en a plein, des allusions, dans ce chapitre ! Oooh oui, y'en a plein ! La tarte, c'est pour le chapitre suivant ! niark !

**Lyly :** La voici !

**Surimi :** C'est pas moi qui y ait pensé, mais la génialissime Zoomalfoy ! ça ne pouvait donc qu'être une bonne idée ! loll

**Diabolik Angel :** Pourquoi ai-je coupé ? Mais pour vous frustré, quelle question ! (et aussi parce que la suite était pas faite et que je voulais à tout prix publier ! loll ! Les auteurs sont sadique parce que ça amène des reviews ! loll !

**Alexiel :** ça se réchauffe, n'est-ce pas ? héhéhé !

**Anagrammes :** La vérité, c'est que le Draco de cette histoire est plus qu'attiré par Harry et rêvait étant enfant de lui coiffer ses maudits cheveux ! Sans le savoir, Harry lui a accorder la réalisation d'un de ses plus grands fantasme (ce qui explique l'état de Draco après !) mais tout ça, c'est pour le troisième chapitre…

**Alicya Potter-Black :** Que de la suite tu m'offres là! Loll ! Pas besoin d'insister, j'ai très bien compris et je te la donne joyeusement en ce samedi 25 juin, 2005 à… Bon, là, il est 16h16 mais je suppose que je publierai vers 17h30 ! loll ! Pire que sadique, c'est Satanique ! loll ! Et j'en suis très fière !

**Ilys :** A quand la suite ? Mais maintenant ! loll !

**Loryah :** Et voilà cette suite tant demander ! Quoi qu'à mon avis, vous allez tous regretter de l'avoir demander ! loll ! Draco travail au salon 'Illusion perversement nocturne de Umbre77'… Ce qui donne IPNU. IL travail à L'ipnu ! loll ! J'ai idée du nombre de chapitre, il n'y en a que 4 ! Et oui ! Le prochain s'appelle… Mais non, je te laisse deviner ! lol !

**Tiffany Shin :** Et non, ni Harry ni Draco, en fait, ne perd son temps ! ça se voit bien dans ce chapitre ! loll !

**Serpentis-draco :** Mais non, il ne va pas faire ça ! Pour une fois qu'il est bien coiffé, en plus ! loll !

**SweetDeath :** Heuuu, d'accord, tu es Nympho si tu veux ! loll ! Voilà la suite, comme demandé !

**Egwene Al'Vere :** T'inquiète, il va revoir le coiffeur et pas que pour ses cheveux, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ! La raison pour laquelle je ne continue pas PC est que c'est bien trop long ! Je n'ai plus la motivation et la patience de le faire !

**Hoaps :** Merci pour tout ses compliments, voici la suite !

**Vert emeraude :** La review la plus drôle ! loll ! Tu sais qu'hier, j'ai maudit msn autant que toi car il déconnait et pas qu'un peu ! Les mains de Draco vont aller sur Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! loll ! Et je continue à vous frustrer ! Mais patience ! Le prochain chapitre viendra vite ! (enfin, j'espère !)

**Ange de un cisme :** Ce passer mal ? Allons, c'était censé être un OS et je suis fan des fics qui se finissent bien ! Mais oui, ça se finira bien !

**Understanding :** Merci d'avoir prit un peu de temps alors que tu ne l'avais pas, ça fait d'autant plus plaisir ! Il la remerciera, même si ça ne sera que vaguement dit dans l'épilogue !

**Lalouve :** J'espère que cette partie te fera tout autant rire ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée, moi ! Surtout vers la fin ! loll !

**BellaPotter :** Merci, la voici !

**LolieShing :** Et revoici la fanatique qui me fait peur mais bien rire ! Mais non, il ne va pas faire tout son corps ! Enfin, si, mais ça, c'est le prochain chapitre ! lol ! Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais avec une fic 'en commande' ! Zoo m'a juste dit 'Salon de coiffure' 'Draco et Harry' et je me suis jeté dans ce délire sans hésitation ! loll ! J'attends toujours ta commande, ainsi ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas ! Au fait, tu y vas combien de fois, sur mon Blog ? loll !

**Silmaril666 :** Umbre en version écrevisse. Reine.. Pfu ! N'importe quoi ! loll ! J'espère que la moquette n'est pas trop inondée parce qu'avec ce chapitre… elle risque de l'être !

**Alinemcb54 :** Après ses mains, sa langue ! loll ! Il fait frais ici aussi, mais c'est grâce à mon ventilateur, juste à côté de moi ! loll

**Carotte cuite :** La voici, la suite ! loll ! Faut pas être gêné, c'est très amusant !

**Miline :** La voici !

**Dopamine :** Je les torture et je vous torture en même temps ! loll ! Ils te prennent seulement maintenant pour une folle ? Loll ! Je plaisante ! Merci pour cette review !

**Lovely A :** La voici, la voilà, cette suite ! L'idée est bonne, c'est normal, elle vient de Zoomalfoy ! loll

**Fébla :** Comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire ? Ah bon ? loll ! Tu vas chez le coiffeur ? Si tu y trouve Draco, préviens-moi ! loll !

**Loutrina :** La voici, merci !

**6eireann :** Mais oui, y'a une suite, voyons ! Je n'allais pas m'arrêter là ! loll !

**Akashana :** Je trouve cela également très rafraîchissant, quand je pense à tout le sérieux qu'il y a actuellement dans mes autres fics ! Au moins, dans celle-là, je ne me prends pas la tête à glisser des indices subtils que personne ne voit jamais ! loll ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas.

**Fee Fleau :** Mais euh ! Fallait commenter, voyons ! Nan, je plaisante ! C'est un délire, pas besoin de se casser la tête non plus avec les reviews ! loll ! Contente que cela te plaise, en tout cas !

**Lysanthius :** Et voici votre la suite, comme demander ! Je vous mets des frittes, avec ? loll !

**Love d'Harry :** Et merde ! Tu ne verras pas cette suite! J'aurai du me dépêcher plus ! ah, tu la liras à ton retour !

**Vif d'or :** Et bien, ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Griselle :** Très beau avec sa nouvelle coupe ! (bave en l'imaginant). Mais la voilà, la suite ! Et il y en aura encore une… loll !

**Nymia :** J'espère que ton orale c'est bien passé ! loll ! C'est plus que pervers, là, je crois ! loll ! Voici la suite, pour te récompenser de cette review si amusante ! Quand à ta sœur qui te crois folle… Ma foi… C'est le cas, non ? loll

**Stupid Axolotl :** En effet, tout va bien, tu remplis toutes les conditions pour lire ! loll ! Moi, je ne déteste pas allez chez le coiffeur, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de reculer le moment au plus tard possible ! loll ! Si tu rencontre un Draco et Un Harry chez le coiffeur, dis-moi où tu vas, j'y courrai !

**Fleur Fanee :** C'est surtout une looongue histoire de Frustration ! Et puis Draco ne lui a pas sauté dessus ! Il l'a un peu rapproché de lui mais il s'est vite éloigné ! Pour le mariage, je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite. Et pour l'âge de Ryry, dans la fic, il approche fort des 25 ans alors pour quelques jours, on va pas s'agacer de ça ! loll !

**Bob Chiri :** La voici, la voilà ! loll !

**Ccilia :** Tiens, je t'avais pas vu venir ! En fait, si, je me souviens, now ! loll ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

**Patmol :** Et non, ce n'est pas humain, c'est satanique et ça empire avec ce chapitre ! loll !

**Amy Keira :** Contente que ça te plaise et voici la suite !

**Mily Black :** Un Ordre ? Oh, mais alors je réponds rapidement ! loll ! Ce qu'il va se passer au mariage ? Rien de spécial, voyons ! J'essaierai de venir lire, mais je ne te promets rien !

**Ingrid :** Merci, voici la suite !

**Ysalis :** Lol, merci pour le compliment sur les insultes et contente que ça te plaise !

**Lunenoire :** Mais voyons, il faut imaginer plein de chose quand on le peut et avec tout ! Même avec une coupe de cheveux !

**Marine Malefoy :** Mais un Malfoy ne supplie pas, il conseil vivement de publier ! loll (je suis devenue pro des excuses bidons du genre 'je ne pleure pas, je nettoie la rétine de mes yeux). Voici la suite !

**Lilyne-chan :** Merci pour le compliment, même si je suis de nouveau rouge pivoine ! Et oui, Draco est quelqu'un qui est maître de lui-même ! Et puis il avait un plan derrière la tête ! loll ! Pour la carte de membre, oui, tu pourrais en avoir une si le salon existait ! loll !

**Cath :** Quand il le veut, tu l'as dit ! Hors, là, ses cheveux sont bien coiffé, donc… Mais tu verras !

**Slydawn :** Le premier donne envie d'aller chez le coiffeur et le second d'une glace ! Moi aussi, je veux bien me faire couper les cheveux par Draco ! loll

**Crackos :** Bah, valait mieux que j'avertisse, après tout, on ne sait jamais !

**Bretelle :** Des fans ? Où ça ? loll ! Contente que ça te plaise !

**Oxaline :** Et oui, Zoo est une géni ! loll ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas.

**gaya :** La voici, la suite ! Merci pour la review !

**Margarita6 :** La voici, mademoiselle… Un coca avec votre commande ? loll

**Demoniac Cat's :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que c'est assez drôle à imaginer ! loll

**Titia :** La voici.

**Apicha :** Maudit soit les orages, je compatis, crois-moi ! Nous, on va en avoir un, mais personne ne sait quand, donc… On ne peut qu'attendre !

**Maddnambda :** Je sais pas pourquoi, ta review m'a tout particulièrement plue… Va comprendre ! loll ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas l'air trop ridicule avec ton sourire ! loll ! Contente que ça te plaise et voici la suite !

**Le Grand Mchant Mage Noir :** Merci pour ce La suite ! La voici !

Et voilà ! RAR finie ! Plus de 70 ! Merci, je suis des plus flattée !

* * *

Chapitre 2 d'un OS qui n'en est plus un : **_Sa langue_**

Et je vous ai toutes entendues glousser depuis mon siège alors calmes, les filles !

* * *

Je sortis presque en courant de la pièce spéciale pour homme où Draco régnait en maître…

_Il peut régner sur mon lit quand il veut !_

Hermione eut tout juste de pousser un 'Harry' surpris avant que je ne me jette dans la rue en courant comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses. Sans attendre, je sautais dans une ruelle abandonnée et je transplanais dans mon appartement. Il y avait une chaleur torride, mais ce n'était rien comparé à mon corps. Tout aussi vite, je détachais mon pantalon et je me laissais tomber dans mon fauteuil pour… Un travail manuel des plus passionné !

Et oui… J'étais en train de me branler en pensant à Draco Malfoy ! J'étais en train de me donner du plaisir en imaginant _ses mains_… Ses si merveilleu_ses mains_ en train de me faire la même chose. C'était un petit con, mais un petit con excitant. Et exciter était loin d'être le terme convenant à ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir. Ma main bougeait de plus en plus vite alors que je repensais encore et toujours à _ses mains_, à son corps, à ses jambes, à son ventre… Il avait une chemise très courte sans manche et les premiers boutons étaient détachés… S'eût été si facile à enlever… A arracher ! Pour dévorer son torse ! Lécher son ventre… Ouvrir son foutu jeans qui moulait si bien ses petites fesses et là…

Je jouis en hurlant son nom.

Essoufflé, la main toujours enroulée sur mon membre apaisé, j'ouvris des yeux vitreux pour regarder ma table basse tâchée. Et merde, j'allais devoir la nettoyer ! Et changer de Jeans, aussi ! Agacé, je me redressais, enlevant mon bas avec rapidité. Je vis tout de suite la petite carte donnée par Malfoy et la sortit, regardant d'un œil vitreux ce qui y était marqué. Et là, je me figeais. Dix petits chiffres. Juste dix petits nombres qui me semblèrent être si foutrement merveilleux. Là, inscrit aux crayons, avec un 'Quand tu veux' moqueur. Quand je voulais ? Mais tout de suite, cher Draco ! Ooh, oui, tout de suite !

J'eus un mal de chien à me retenir de plonger sur le téléphone. Non, définitivement, un peu de fierté, que diable ! J'étais en manque et exciter, mais j'étais Harry Potter, Survivant bien vivant, Auror de première classe, ordre de Merlin et toute autre connerie que je me répétais en tête pour ne pas foncer sur le téléphone ! Non, non, à la place, je pris une inspiration profonde et me déshabillais totalement pour ensuite aller me laver tout en prenant soin de ne pas tremper mes cheveux. Ça aurait été dommage maintenant qu'ils étaient si bien coiffés ! J'allais ensuite m'habiller patiemment, le plus lentement possible pour ne pas penser à la carte posée sur la table basse que je devais nettoyer… ce que je fis bien entendu tout en prenant soin de la petite carte que j'avais alors mit dans ma poche. Je rangeais ensuite tous les produits et m'assis dans le fauteuil, le plus loin possible du téléphone.

Il faisait très chaud ! Trop chaud ! Je gigotais dans mon siège… et non, ce n'était pas une excuse pour me rapprocher du téléphone ! Mais quand on reste trop longtemps à la même place, ça a tendance à chauffer et… Bon bon, ça va ! Je me suis retrouvée à côté de l'appareil en moins de dix minutes, jouant avec la petite carte d'un air angoissé. Si facile de le décrocher… de taper sur les petites touches… et puis au pire je pouvais faire croire à une erreur… Mhmm… Oui ! Bonne idée !

Je tendis la main pour décrocher mais là… à ma grande horreur ! Le téléphone sonna ! Je bondis dans mon siège en poussant un cri d'effrois puis, une main sur le cœur, après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque, je décrochais péniblement.

« A… Allô ? fis-je, hésitant.

« - Harry ? C'est Hermione ! Mais enfin pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé ainsi? Tu te rends compte de quoi j'ai eu l'air, moi ? »

Merlin, je jure que je vais la tuer !

« HERMIONE ! criais-je, crispé sur le cornet. J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque !

« - Oh, mais ne crie pas ! râla la jeune femme. Je m'inquiétais, moi !

« - Oui et bien à pars que tu m'as mené dans cet antre démoniaque, tout va bien ! Maintenant, excuses-moi, mais j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer ! A plus tard ! »

Et je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de parler. J'attendis quelques secondes qu'elle ait finit de jurer et qu'elle raccroche à son tour puis je me saisis du combiné, tapais le numéro à la vitesse de la lumière et attendit, le cœur battant.

Une sonnerie…

Deux sonneries…

Trois sonneries…

Quatre Sonneries…

Cinq sonneries… Drah ! Il ne décrochera plus, maintenant !

« Allô ?

« - ARGH !

« - D'accord…Je reconnais ce cri bestiale! Il n'appartient qu'à une seule personne ! Potter ? Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque ? Potter ?

« - Ou…Oui, oui, je suis là !

« - Ah, ça, je m'en doute ! Tu as vu le numéro ! Je pensais que tu jetterais la carte sans regarder, tout Gryffondor que tu es !

« - Pfu ! Pour qui me prends-tu.. ? Je ne suis pas comme… heu… Peu importe !

« - Comme tout le monde, ça, on peut le dire.. Alors, ça te tente, qu'on se revoit ?

« - Heuu… Oui, bien sûr ! Sinon, je n'aurai pas téléphoné !

« - Bien vu ! Alors ? On se retrouve où ? Ce soir ?

« - Ce soir, c'est très bien, oui… Heu… Pourquoi pas chez Choco-Trèfle ? »

Il y eut un loooong silence qui faillit me rendre dingue.

« Ok ! Ce soir chez Choco-Trèfle ! A dix-neuf heures ?

« - Parfait… A ce soir, Malfoy !

« - A ce soir, Harry ! »

Et il raccrocha.

« AAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHH ! Mais il va me rendre diiiiiinguuue ! »

Je criais en me tenant la tête comme un déjanté. Mais ce ne fut rien quand je vis qu'il était déjà seize heures et qu'il me restait… trois heures pour réfléchir à tout ça et trouvé de quoi me mettre, non sans m'être douché encore une fois ! Ben quoi ? Il fait chaud, après dix minutes, tout le monde pue déjà, il est donc normal que je me lave _Encore_ !

Bon.. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. La réflexion !

J'ai rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy, super beau mec, mais connard finis. Ok !

Il a des mains d'enfer et visiblement, je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Ok !

Je vais me faire éclater par Ron s'il apprend jamais ça… Je m'en fous !

On respire. Ce n'est rien ! Rien du tout ! Je n'ai pas eu de relation quelconque depuis l'âge de 18 ans. Ok !

Je fantasme sur Malfoy depuis l'âge de 18 ans. Pas Ok, je nie, c'est faux… Bon, bon, ça va, j'avoue.

Il m'a donné son numéro et je vais le voir ce soir. Ok… Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Non, non, ne pense surtout pas à ça ! Non, vraiment, surtout pas !

Il a l'air d'avoir changé, en tout cas. Il ne s'est même pas moqué de ma peur des coiffeurs, au contraire ! Il a été très doux, très patient, très… compréhensif ! Bon, ça fait partie de son métier, mais c'est déjà bien ! Et après, il a plaisanté sur sa personnalité. C'est peut-être bon signe…

Réflexion terminée ! Il valait mieux pour moi que je m'arrête là, de toute façon, car je commençais à me monter la tête. Et mine de rien, il était déjà dix-sept heures ! Ok, pas de panique ! Deux heures, c'est bien assez ! Trouver des vêtements légers mais séduisant, aller me laver encore le corps, recoiffé mes cheveux, mettre des lentilles de contacts, me raser légèrement, me brosser les dents, prendre de l'argent moldus et sorcier… Ok, aucun problème pour tout ça ! Et ensuite, marcher lentement vers Choco-Trèfle pour ne pas être en sueur à mon arrivé. Ça me prendrait une demi-heure… Ce qui me donnait une heure et demi pour faire tout cela…

« ARGH ! »

Je courus dans tout l'appartement, le mettant presque sans dessus dessous. Je sélectionnais rapidement un jeans que je savais serrer au niveau des fesses, et des cuisses mais évasées vers le bas. Je sélectionnais une blouse transparente de la même couleur que le pantalon, c'est à dire noir. Personne ne pouvait voir mon torse, sauf si on fixait le vêtement avec insistance. Et en plus de cela, il y avait des boutons… Je n'avais qu'à en laisser deux ou trois détachés au-dessus et un en bas et ce serait Par-fait !

Heureux d'avoir trouvé les bons vêtements, je sautais dans la douche où je me lavais encore le corps tout en faisant attention à mes cheveux (très important, surtout ! Pour une fois qu'une coupe m'allait bien !). Ensuite, je sortis, et, une serviette sur la taille, je me brossais les dents, me rasais et me recoiffais. J'inspirais et expirais un bon coup avant d'aller vite fait bien fait m'habiller pour ensuite retourner dans la salle de bain afin de me recoiffer et de placer mes lentilles. Ok ! Si je pouvais être moins tétaniser et transpirer, ce serait parfait !

Et soudain, la lumière fut ! Quel idiot ! Un simple sort et plus de problème ! Je me le lançais en un tour de baguette (voyez comme un simple geste peut vous sauver la peau !) et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Mais en résultat, j'avais encore quarante-cinq minutes à ne rien faire si ce n'est marcher vers Choco-Trèfle. Bah, je me résolvais et, cachant ma baguette dans ma poche invisible, attrapant portefeuille, montre et clef, je partis d'un air joyeux alors qu'en vérité… j'étais tétanisé. C'est vrai, après tout, peut-être que c'était encore un de ses rendez-vous piège qu'il me donnait souvent pour me faire renvoyer ! Bah, je n'y perdrais pas ! Je prendrais une bonne glace puis j'effacerais à jamais Draco Malfoy de ma vie ! Même si ça me tuait !

M'enfin soit. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, je marchais vers le merveilleux restaurant-glacier-café-crépier qu'était Choco-Trèfle. C'était une originalité plus qu'apprécier que ce lieu si intime qu'était Choco-Trèfle. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, pour tous les âges ! Chaque table était entourée de rideaux de couleur pastelle, ce qui donnait une intimité qui me plaisait tout à fait. Seul ennui : Si protéger par ses rideaux, je risquais de perdre la tête avec Draco. Mais bon, c'était le but, non ? Je ne pouvais pas l'amener chez moi, ça aurait fait désespérer ! Et puis c'est Malfoy ! On ne sait jamais s'il prépare un mauvais coup ou non… Nan, mon rendez-vous chez Choco-Trèfle était plus raisonnable !

Mais on s'en fout, de ça ! L'important est que j'arrivais au restaurant-glacier-café-crépier et que j'hésitais un long moment à entrer. Mais je le fis, non sans m'angoisser un maximum. J'étais un quart d'heure à l'avance… Pas de problème, ça n'avait jamais tué personne.

« Excusez-moi ? dis-je au réceptionniste. Quelqu'un s'est-il présenté sous le nom de Draco Malfoy ?

« - Non, monsieur », me dit l'homme.

Zeeeennnn ! J'étais en avance, c'était tout à fait normal… On fait un large sourire au pingouin stupide qui me regarde de haut et on prend un air assuré.

« Parfait, je suis le premier. Si quelqu'un demande Harry Potter, pouvez lui indiquer la table mauve ?

« - Ce sera avec plaisir, Monsieur. »

Plaisir, plaisir, mon cul, oui ! Je souris pourtant d'un air faux et lui donnais son pourboire que j'avais plutôt envie de lui enfoncer dans la gorge avant de me diriger vers la table dites 'mauve'. Les rideaux qui l'entouraient étaient de cette couleur et chaque table étaient désignée par celle-ci.

Respirant comme un homme qui venait de courir pendant près de quatre heures avec un troupeau de centaures qui lui colle l'arrière-train, j'allais m'installer à la table, décrochant les rideaux qui me cachèrent à toute vue, signalant ainsi que la place était prise.

Tout allait bien ! Il était dix-huit heures, quarante-six minutes et vingt-neuf secondes… Il allait sûrement bientôt arriver ! Oui, sûrement ! Restons zen ! Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes ! De secondes, même ! MAIS BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUI FOUTAIT CE BLONDINET SEXY ?

Mais je restais Zen… Mon pied ne battait absolument pas la mesure… Mes doigts ne tapaient absolument pas sur la table. Je n'écartais pas du tous les rideaux toutes les dix secondes. Absolument pas ! Il était dix-huit heures, cinquante deux minutes et trente six secondes… Il allait être là ! J'en étais certain ! Il allait pousser la porte, avec sa belle assurance. S'approcher du pingouin stupide et le regarder avec mépris… Celui-ci allait répondre de sa voix bourgeoise : 'Table Mauve, Monsieur'. Et alors là, il allait regarder dans ma direction.. Plisser ses yeux, tel le chasseur qu'il est. S'avancer d'un pas silencieux, conquérant… Et sans s'occuper de vérifier son état, conscient de sa beauté fatale, il allait ouvrir les rideaux, me faisant…

« ARGH ! »

Hurler de peur, comme lorsqu'il a décroché le téléphone par surprise et comme je viens de le faire.

« Mais enfin, Malfoy ! Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer !

« - Je doute que tu ais entendu des coups sur des rideaux, Potter, me dit-il, me regardant de toute sa hauteur.

« - Oui, mais même ! On prévient ! »

Il ne me répond pas et son regard de glace glisse sur mon corps alors que mes propres yeux détaillent le sien. C'est assez amusant. Je suis habillé de noire de la tête aux pieds et lui, de blanc. Ça le rend encore plus sexy ! Il porte un pantalon blanc impeccable et une chemise aux manches longues et évasées sur la fin… Les premiers boutons sont détachés, laissant apercevoir, une fois de plus, son adorable torse. Délicieusement excitant !

Il s'assied en face de moi, croisant ses longues, fines et interminables jambes. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas sauter sur ses genoux et lui demander de me prendre, là, tout de suite ! Non, allons, un peu de retenue ! Du contrôle, que Diable ! Il sourit, narquois. Le petit salaud, il sait à quoi je pense et ça l'amuse. M'en fiche, je sais à quoi il pense aussi…

'Je suis irrésistible ! Même Saint Potter me veut ! Mouahahahahahah ! »

« Je ne pense pas ça ! », me dit-il soudainement.

Je pousse un autre cri, bondissant de mon fauteuil mauve, l'air horrifié.

« Co…Comment tu sais que ?

« - T'as parlé à voix haute, du con ! »

Et sur le coup, je me sens con, ça, je peux vous l'assurer.

« Ah, dis-je. Hum… Et tu penses quoi ? »

Il a un large sourire, un sourire carnassier typiquement Serpentard.

« Que tu ferais mieux d'insonoriser ses rideaux si tu comptes crier ou faire toute autre… démonstration sonore durant la soirée. Et que… Tu t'es bien arrangé, depuis Poudlard ! »

J'ai rougi à la première remarque, et je balbutie à la seconde. Son sourire s'efface, pourtant et il me lâche presque sèchement :

« Potter, insonorise ses putains de rideaux ! »

Comment résister à un ordre pareil ? Surtout quant on pense à ce que cela sous-entends ? Je m'exécute aussitôt.

« Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir parler magie sans problème ! dit-il, appuyant ses coudes majestueusement sur le dessus de son fauteuil et prenant ainsi une pose plus que sensuelle et Malfoyienne.

Je grognais vaguement en réponse, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il me désillusionnait exprès pour m'ennuyer. Parler magie…Et Fumseck emballe les Chocogrenouilles ! (Nda : héhéhéh.. En hommage à l'inspiratrice de ce OS qui n'en est plus un !)

« Alors, Harry ? me dit-il. Que deviens-tu, dis-moi ? »

Je sursaute en entendant sa question, m'étant plongé dans mon état de frustration et d'agacement. Une de _Ses mains_ jouait doucement avec le col de sa chemise et je fus certain qu'il faisait ça pour m'exciter, l'enfoiré. Je me contentais donc de croiser noblement les jambes, me calant confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il allait voir que le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité à m'envoyer chez Serpentard pour rien !

« Et bien, après Poudlard, j'ai commencé ma formation d'Auror… A peine sortit, j'ai été engagé par le ministère, celui-ci essayant bien entendu de montrer sa force supérieure en détenant le 'fabuleux Harry Potter' dans ses rangs. Mais le fabuleux Harry Potter n'en avait rien à foutre… Je m'ennuyais en tant qu'Auror du Ministère alors je me suis engagé en Auror international. Ce qui m'a mené à des milliers de voyages des plus dangereux et exaltants. J'ai tué plein de monde, j'ai découvert plein de choses et maintenant, je suis enfin en congé pour un mois ! Côté cœur, c'est le calme plat ! Et toi ? »

Il me regardait avec ce sourire sournois qui me faisait frissonner, ses yeux semblant remplis d'une lumière presque effrayante.

« Et bien, après la mort de Voldemort, j'ai été saisit de mon manoir par cinq Aurors au saut du lit. J'ai été prié de m'habiller rapidement et ils m'ont traîné au ministère pour m'enfermer dans une jolie cellule où j'ai attendu dix jours sans voir personne. On m'en a sortit pour me faire assister à mon procès, procès qui n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. Depuis le début, on avait déjà décidé que l'on me volerait tous mes biens et que l'on me briderait ma magie jusqu'à l'âge de 26 ans, âge que j'aurai dans quelques mois. En attendant, j'ai du me débrouiller par moi-même et prendre des cours d'étude de vie moldue. J'ai été engagé dans ce salon de coiffure par chance et je vis dans un appartement miteux deux rues plus loin… Tel est la fabuleuse vie de Draco Malfoy ! »

Je restais un instant saisit face à son amertume mais ne me permis aucun air apitoyé. Non, à la place, j'affichais un sourire sarcastique.

« A être exceptionnelle, vie Exceptionnelle », lui dis-je, lui faisant perdre un instant sa belle assurance.

Il eut un sourire à son tour et alors qu'un silence pesant allait s'installer, le rideau s'écarta, laissant entrevoir la serveuse.

« Ces messieurs désirent ? » dit-elle.

La paix, poufiasse !

« J'aimerai une crêpe avec deux boules vanilles, de la chantilly et du chocolat fondant, lui dis-je.

« - Une glace, fit Malfoy, me faisant sursauter. Un parfait aux cerises, pour être plus précis. »

Je sentis ma mâchoire s'ouvrir. J'étais certain qu'il avait choisi une glace pour m'en faire baver, dans tous les sens du terme. Son sourire narquois me l'assura en moins de deux secondes. Petit allumeur !

Cette idiote de serveuse repartit, nous laissant totalement seul et un léger silence s'installa. Il me fixait d'une manière plus que gênante – j'avais la vague impression que c'était moi, la cerise qu'il comptait manger avec sa glace – et je finis par rire nerveusement.

« Si j'avais su que je finirais par venir déguster une glace avec toi, un jour…

« - Qui te dit qu'on va juste déguster une glace ? »

Il… Fait… CHAUD ! Espèce de sale gosse ! Le pire, c'est que ça l'amuse !

Je ne pus que rire lamentablement.

« Idiot, va, répliquais-je, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« - Que veux-tu ? Tu m'excite, ça m'empêche de réfléchir… »

AARGHHHH ! Cerveau en déconnexion ! Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, Potter en perdition, Potter en fixation, Potter en érection ! Argh ! Non ! Pas ça ! Et il se marre, en plus !

Alors que j'essayais péniblement d'aligner deux mots, la serveuse revint, me sauvant ainsi d'un pétage de plomb. Elle déposa devant nous mon assiette et la coupe de Draco, plaçant ensuite les couverts, à mon grand soulagement. Elle disparut ensuite et les rideaux retombèrent sur nous.

« Bon app.. Merlin tout puissant ! »

Connard ! L'enflure ! Le petit enfoiré ! J'avais la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés alors que, tenant un biscuit rond sans une de _ses mains_, sa gracieuse, facétieuse et si délicieuse _langue_ léchait avec délectation la chantilly qui s'y était posé. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui donner rendez-vous chez ce glacier ? Il leva soudainement les yeux vers moi et me regarda, séducteur. Un puissant frisson monta le long de ma colonne vertébrale et sortit de mon corps par un petit gémissement de désir. Ses yeux gris s'illuminèrent de satisfaction.

« N'oublie pas de manger, Potter, dit-il. Ta vanille va finir par fondre… »

Je grondais mais baissais les yeux, commençant à manger. La glace eut heureusement l'effet de me refroidir un peu le sang, sinon, je crois bien que j'aurai sauté sur ce petit con bandant dans les deux secondes. Je commençais à m'ordonner de ne surtout pas relever les yeux quand un petit gémissement me sortit de mes pensées et me fit relever les yeux, ma mâchoire allant se fracasser sur la table.

Tenant sa cuillère dans une main, Draco Malfoy était en train de lécher – encore ! – une cerise confite embourbée de crème glacée. Je le fixais, comme hypnotiser, regardant cette merveilleuse et délicieuse _langue_ savourer la glace, titiller la cerise comme elle aurait pu le faire sur une partie de mon anatomie qui, soudainement, était très bien réveillée. Je la regardais, qui tournoyait avec une sensualité toute féline, sa légère pointe taquinant sans relâche la cerise puis se rétractant pour passer le contour des lèvres fines et que je voulais embrasser de toutes mes forces. Ce type était un monstre ! Comment pouvait-on être à ce point excitant ? _Ses mains_, _sa langue_, son regard ! Tout me donnait envie de lui, même son foutu caractère ! C'est qu'il n'était pas si désagréable, quand il ne voulait pas vous faire du mal.. Oh non, loin de là, même !

Je crus défaillir quand il poussa un autre son et je vis que j'avais posé depuis longtemps ma cuillère, trop accaparée par le spectacle de Malfoy léchant sa crème vanille avec autant de sensualité que s'il s'occupait de mon érection. Je haletais sourdement, regardant encore _cette langue_ passer sur les boules vanilles et je dus me mordre violemment la lèvre quand il me vint à l'esprit qu'il pouvait faire ça sur d'autres sortes de boules.

Espèce de monstre !

Mes doigts étaient crispés, ma propre vanille fondue et la glace de Malfoy presque terminée. Je ne me lassais pas de ce spectacle, de _sa langue_ que je savais aiguisée alors si aguicheuse. Quand la coupe fut finie, la _langue_ repassa encore sur les lèvres devenues rouges de Malfoy et disparut. Absorbée comme je l'étais, je poussais un gémissement quand je vis qu'elle avait disparut. Les lèvres qui la cachaient se courbèrent alors en un sourire et je sortis de mon éblouissement, relevant les yeux vers ceux de mon ancien ennemi.

« Ça t'a plu, Potter ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je ne pus que hocher de la tête, la gorge rauque. Il sourit puis baissa le regard vers mon assiette. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Ta vanille a fondu… »

Je baissais les yeux à mon tour mais les relevais quand Malfoy se rapprocha de moi. La chaleur devint alors bien plus intense. Il se plaça derrière ma chaise et, avant que je ne comprenne, se débrouilla pour se retrouver assis derrière moi, son érection collé contre mes fesses.

« Il faut faire honneur au cuisinier, Potter », me dit-il.

J'avais plutôt envie de faire honneur à la banquette, mais déjà, _ses mains_ s'étaient emparée de la cuillère et portaient de la crème chantilly à mes lèvres. Je la pris alors, la mangeant avec délectation, repensant à la sensualité qu'avait mit l'homme derrière moi pour la manger. Je frémissais et je le sentis sourire. La cuillère passa soudainement près de mon épaule et il en prit lui-même aussi. Il me fit soudainement tourner la tête et je vis _sa langue_ si délicieuse lécher la crème avec délectation. Je gémis encore. Son sourire lui revint et il prit une de mes mains, trempant un de mes doigts dans la vanille fondue. Il porta alors mon doigt à sa bouche et _Sa langue_ vint le lécher, l'étroitesse de mon pantalon devenant insoutenable.

« Merde, Malfoy ! A quoi tu joues ? gémis-je.

« - Je joue à te rendre aussi dingue que tu me rendais lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ! »

Je voulus lui demander le sens de ses mots mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion. Ses hanches venaient de bouger derrière moi et _sa langue_ continuait à s'enrouler autour de mon doigt, me faisant presque hurler.

« Putain », dis-je, suivant son mouvement.

Nous ondulions l'un contre l'autre, lui léchant mon index, me fixant de ses yeux devenus acier et moi essayant de ne pas le renverser sur la table dans mon désir. _Sa_ seconde _main_ (_sa si merveilleuse main_) s'était égarée sur ma cuisse et je devenais dingue.

« Bordel, Draco, arrête ça, lâche-moi, lève-toi et viens chez moi ! »

Il eut un sourire narquois, se léchant ensuite de nouveau les lèvres avec cette odieuse _langue_ si affolante.

« C'est demandé si gentiment… »

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Mouahahahahahaha ! Je vous rassure, la frustration ne tue pas ! Niark ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez ! J'en raffole ! 


	3. Son corps

Histoire donnée par Zoomalfoy, réalisée par Umbre77… Moi, quoi ! J'espère que cela vous plait ! Tous les personnages sont à JKRowling (sans blague) mais Draco coiffeur est à Zoomalfoy et le reste… A moi ! Bonne lecture !

**_Avertissement de dernière minute :_** Le chapitre qui suit est rempli de perversité et autres joyeusetés dans ce genre… Si vous êtes :

1) Frustré sexuellement depuis longtemps,

2) Ma mère (j'insiste, maman, tu n'as rien à faire là !)

3) Ma sœur (arrête de fouiller dans mes affaires, Poufiasse !)

4) Une personne appartenant à l'église (pas envie d'avoir des curés qui me reproche ma lubricité)

5) Mon père (papa, sans tes lunettes, tu ne sais pas lire, alors abandonne !)

6) Un Yaoïste léger (si vous avez résisté au deux premiers chapitres, vous n'en êtes pas un !)

Ne lisez pas ! Je dis bien.. Ne ! Lisez ! Pas ! Merci de votre attention !

**RAR par une Umbre déprimée et fainéante**

Bon… Comme je l'ai dit, je suis déprimée et fainéante… Quand c'est ainsi, je fais une réponse générale et je remercie tout le monde ! Donc, je remercie : (putain, ça va être long)

**Onarluca, ange de un cisme, alexiel, Zoomalfoy **(merci beaucoup, vraiment)**, Sara lupin, marion-moune, virg05, surimi, demoniac Cat's, 6eireann, Para, Lulucyfair, Milii, Fleur Fanee, Shyrinia, Amy Keira, Gégette88, Nymia, Gaia666, Egwene Al'Vere, Silmaril666, Mily Black, 13mAlexi13, Griselle, Audinette, Lalouve, LolieShing, Orwelle, Luna051, Loryah, EvIl-aNGel666, Alicya Potter-Black, Serpentis-draco, Skyblack4, inouko, Dwallia, Black-sun, Stupid Axolotl, Kaorulabelle, Kenken, Slydawn, Lee-NC-Kass, La feuille d'Automne **(héhéhé)**, Danielove, Llily.B, Maliciamoony, Lunenoire, Dawn456, alinemcb54, Lovely A, Diabolik Angel, nat88, Ilys, Marine Malefoy, lalicorne, Pallas-via-Caesar **(Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Comme à chaque fois, un vrai régale ! Et tes théories ne me dérangent pas le moins du monde ! C'est délectable !)**, chrys63, Ysalis, Yami Aku **(ravie de te revoir**), Crackos, Shabu-Shabu, Quiproquo, Fee Fleau, Sahada, Vif d'or, Nicolas, Angelinadelacour, Oxaline, Ingrid **(j'aurai voulu répondre à ton message encourageant ! Je le ferai sur mon Sky ! )**, Julie **(Contente que ce petit délire te plaise ! Même si je le trouve vraiment pervers ! loll)** et Laika La Louve !**

C'est ce qu'on appelle une Looooongue liste !

Et les réponses Générale… ça fait RG…mouais… C'est moins bien que RAR !

Je vois que vous avez tous survécu à la frustration et pratiquement tous compris que me tuer n'arrangerai Rien ! loll !

- Le silence que Draco a laissé planer lorsque Harry a donné le rendez-vous viens du fait que notre blondinet était mort de rire à l'idée d'affoler Harry en mangeant sa glace !

- mais non, je ne veux pas augmenter le nombre de mort par déshydratation !

- Il n'y a que quatre chapitres donc, le prochain est le dernier !

- LolieShing, tu me fais peur ! lol !

- Harry ne fait pas une fixation sur Les langues mais sur SA langue ! loll

- Draco appartient à JKR… Si vous en voulez un, demandez-lui ! loll !

- Je ne sais pas avec qui Harry sortait à Poudlard… Bon, c'était un Gryffondor… Tapons dans le tas : Colin Creevey ! loll !

- 'Je joue à te rendre aussi dingue que tu me rendais lorsque nous étions à Poudlard !' Mais n'y a-t-il qu'une personne qui a fait attention à cette phrase ?

- Ce n'est pas que du sexe, mais pour le voir, il faut attendre l'épilogue !

- Ou je trouve le temps, chère Julie ? De minuit à quatre heures du matin !

Et voilà ! Et si vous désirez savoir pourquoi je déprime, allez voir dans mon Skyblog (Adresse dans la bio), tout y est expliqué ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur ce sujet ici ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 d'un OS qui n'en est plus un : Son corps.

Préparez les sceaux !

* * *

Alors même qu'il disait ses mots de sa voix chaude et sensuelle, je sus que j'étais piégé ! Le petit con avait manœuvré finement pour que je pousse cette ultime requête et je savais que je ne pourrais pas y réchapper. Il me tenait contre lui et sa main était toujours sur ma cuisse, me donnant des frissons de désirs insoutenables.

« Quand tu veux, Potter », me glissa-t-il de sa voix chaude.

Une chose pourtant, m'était apparue dans la brume d'excitation qui embourbait mon cerveau : On ne pouvait pas sortir dans l'état où nous étions. Je le lui dis d'une voix haletante, gémissante et je le sentis sourire contre moi.

« Tu es un sorcier, non ? me glissa-t-il. Transplane ! »

Je grondais contre lui et sortais péniblement de ma poche la somme demandé pour nos glaces puis, sans réfléchir plus, transplanais tout en bénissant les rideaux qui nous cachaient. Nous faillîmes tomber quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte de mon appartement mais Malfoy se maintint debout avec une habilité déconcertante, me soutenant grâce à sa main sur ma cuisse.

Presser ainsi contre lui, je crus un instant que j'allais mourir sur place tant le désir devint intense, mais sa main – cette sale petite charmeuse – passa de ma cuisse à mon érection et je fus soudainement plus en vie que jamais. Je ne me servis pas de mes clefs pour ouvrir la porte de mon appartement mais de ma magie, celle-ci éjectant le montant de bois dans un clac sonore. Derrière moi, Malfoy eut un rire de gorge qui me fit frissonner et, tout en me caressant encore, me fit entrer lentement. Il n'était pas facile d'avancer avec un bras passé autour de ma taille et une main passant entre mes jambes avec lenteur, mais j'y parvins finalement. Rapidement, je replaçais la porte dans ses gonds, la verrouillant ensuite par mesure de précaution.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, cette adorable langue se glissait dans mon cou, accompagner des lèvres qui me l'avaient cachée par le passé et de ses dents si merveilleuses. Je poussais un grondement langoureux alors que les mains glissaient le long de mes côtes, détachant ma chemise par la même occasion. Les longs doigts blancs passèrent alors sur ma peau et je geignis pitoyablement. Il m'envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps, rien qu'en me frôlant, m'électrisant, me chauffant comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il faut dire que je n'avais eu qu'un petit ami et que tout c'était passé dans l'intimité close du dortoir des Gryffondors, mais bon, je suis certain que même avec de l'expérience, personne ne m'aurait allumé comme il le faisait alors.

Sa bouche exquise ravissait la peau de mon cou, allait mordre le lobe de mes oreilles alors qu'il ondulait toujours contre moi, ses hanches bien calées contre mes fesses qui ne réclamaient qu'une seule chose : cette adorable érection qu'elles sentaient pressée contre elles. Je frémissais contre lui, incapable de raisonner, de penser autre chose que : Oui-oui-oui-oui-oui-oui-oui-oui-oui ! Je sentais ses lèvres onctueuses légèrement courbées en un sourire de ravissement et d'amusement alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mes cheveux, les sentant. Je tremblais alors. Il adorait mes cheveux, j'en étais certain ! Sinon, il aurait dit quelque chose, lorsqu'il les avait coiffé et coupé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur mon visage et, renforcé d'avoir trouvé un point faible à l'imperturbable Draco Malfoy, je me retournais péniblement, lui faisant alors face.

Nos deux regards se croisèrent et se mêlèrent et je pus voir qu'il n'était pas si maître de lui-même, ce cher Serpentard. Il haletait et me dévorait des yeux avec envie tout particulièrement mes lèvres. Je les mordis et il gémit, m'embrassant soudainement. C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait et j'en ressentis un aussi grand plaisir que lorsqu'il me caressait. Il embrassait bien, il embrassait comme un Malfoy devait le faire : dominant mais affolant, non pas agressif. Ses mains étaient repartie sur ma peau et se glissaient sous ma veste, caressant ma peau tout en me faisant reculer. Nos langues dansaient follement ensemble et j'avais toute la peine du monde à le guider vers la bonne direction. Il eût été dommage que nous nous retrouvions étalés au sol après avoir percuté un meuble, tout de même !

Nous atteignîmes finalement ma chambre dont j'ouvris la porte péniblement, trop occupé à savourer sa langue jouant avec la mienne et ses mains se baladant sur mon torse. Il se sépara de moi pour jeter un œil à la pièce, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement à la vue des murs peints de vert et du lit recouvert de draps gris. Je vis qu'il se retenait de me faire une remarque sur les couleurs et je grognais d'agacement.

« Si tu veux le dire, dis-le », lui dis-je, ma voix étant étrangement rauque.

Il eut un simple ricanement, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, souffla-t-il. J'ai toujours sur que tu avais un faible pour les Serpentard, de toute façon ! »

J'eus bien répliqué, tempêter d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il me souleva avec une force qui m'étonna, me jetant pratiquement sur le lit, son corps lové contre le mien. Couché sur le matelas, Draco Malfoy entre mes jambes, nos torses se touchant doucement, j'eus soudainement pleine conscience de ce que j'allais faire. Je n'en fus pas effrayé pour autant, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Ça ne me ressemblait pas de me jeter ainsi sur quelqu'un en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait entre nous que du sexe, mais j'en avais si désespérément envie… Et il était si diablement chaud ! Comment lui résister ?

Cette pensée aussi me dérangeait. Je savais qu'à Poudlard, il avait la réputation d'avoir qui il voulait quand il voulait et je grimaçais en pensant que j'étais un de ceux-là. Pourtant, j'eus un mouvement de hanches provocateur qui le fit geindre et j'allais mordiller la peau de son cou avec désir. Une de ses mains glissa le long de mon torse et je m'arquais contre lui sous cette caresse, essoufflé et tremblant. Je découvrais avec plaisir la peau blanche de son corps, mes mains enlevant sa chemise et dévorant ses épaules, ses bras. Il frissonnait lui aussi, tout comme moi sous ses paumes qui, elles aussi, me mettaient à nu.

Soudainement, il se laissa couler le long de mon corps et ses lèvres vinrent dévorer mon torse. Je haletais, gémissais alors que ses dents râpaient légèrement ma peau, sa langue passant ensuite sur la chaire pour se faire pardonner. Il s'attarda sur mes tétons, les mordillant, les léchant, les suçant comme il l'avait fait un peu avant avec sa glace et je commençais à perdre toutes notions de chose. La brume du plaisir s'épaississait et je n'étais bientôt plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

Cet homme était un monstre, et j'en avais la preuve. Alors que sa langue descendait doucement, il s'attardait à chaque endroit sensible, chaque zone érogène, souriant sadiquement alors que je sanglotais sous ses attentions. Il connaissait tous mes points faibles par cœur et cela m'effrayait. Mon premier et unique amant avait été un incapable, comparé à lui. Et pourtant, il se défendait bien, pour son âge. Mais à côté de Draco Malfoy, il ne valait rien et j'eus soudainement peur que personne ne le vaille ! Une main glissant le long de ma taille m'éloigna de mes craintes et, baissant la tête, je vis le visage de mon presque amant juste entre mes jambes. Mon souffle me manqua alors qu'il me regardait avec perversité, visiblement assoiffé de moi.

« Merlin, laissais-je échapper alors qu'il glissait un doigt le long de la bosse déformant mon pantalon.

« - Laisse Merlin où il est, Harry, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Ici, il n'y que toi et moi… »

Je fus légèrement étonné de percevoir sa possessivité, mais j'oubliais de nouveau tout lorsqu'il détacha mon pantalon, l'ouvrant complètement pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Mes chaussures l'arrêtèrent et il siffla de mécontentement, me les enlevant avec brusquerie pour ensuite ôter mon pantalon. Je me retrouvais alors pratiquement nu, mon seul vêtement restant n'étant que mon boxer. Ses yeux d'argent semblèrent briller plus fort encore alors qu'il me dévorait des pieds à la tête et je frémissais encore. J'avais la vague impression d'être un verre d'eau devant un assoiffé. Il semblait près à se jeter sur moi mais il s'obligeait à se contrôler, son corps vibrant d'envie.

Ses mains se mirent alors à l'œuvre et montèrent le long de mes jambes, flattant mes cuisses et s'arrêtant près de mon boxer. Elles passèrent en dessous, glissant le long de hanches, revenant, s'éloignant et me mettant à la torture. Je tremblais comme un fou et, finalement, malgré une résistance tenace, je me mis à le supplier. Les mots franchissaient mes lèvres sans que je puisse les arrêter ou les contrôler et il souriait en les récoltant. Sa bouche s'approcha de moi et il donna un coup de langue sur le tissu tendu de mon sous-vêtement. Je geignis fortement et il sourit de plaisir, recommençant encore et encore et me rendant plus fou encore. J'avais envie de hurler et je m'aperçus que j'étais déjà entrain d'élever le ton alors que je lui ordonnais d'arrêter de 'Faire le con' et de 'M'enlever ce foutu boxer de merde' pour qu'il puisse 'me sucer' comme 'Le petit allumeur qu'il était savait si bien le faire' ! Il riait de mes expressions, mais obéit malgré tout à mon premier ordre, m'enlevant mon dernier vêtement.

Alors ses yeux fixèrent avec attention mes jambes ou très exactement ce qu'il y avait entre mes jambes. Il y avait tant de désir dans ses prunelles grises, tant d'envie, de promesses que je crus un instant que j'allais venir. Je dus me mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure et je plantais mes ongles dans mes cuisses, ce qui me refroidit considérablement. Mais pas assez que pour désintéresser Draco Malfoy de mon sexe. Il s'en approcha lentement, presque langoureusement et je m'en sentis défaillir. Je voyais cette bouche rose venir doucement vers moi et sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais cessé de respirer, attendant la suite avec espoir. Il releva alors ses yeux d'argent vers moi et les planta dans mes yeux alors qu'il s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de mon érection. Je reprenais alors mon souffle mais il fut couper par le coup de langue donner avec force sur mon gland rougi. Je poussais un cri étrangler et il recommença. Tout mon corps s'était soudain focaliser uniquement sur cet endroit. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait que cette langue passant sur moi avec lenteur, tournoyant de temps à autre puis descendant et remontant, m'affolant totalement. Je m'étais agripper à mon oreiller et j'essayais de ne pas hurler… Mais c'était peine perdue, je me doutais que les sons que j'entendais ne venait pas de Draco étant donné sa bouche occupée.

Il me regardait toujours, ses yeux fixés aux miens, sa main tenant mon sexe et sa bouche le taquinant. Il s'arrêta soudain, me regarda et me sourit. Je compris ce qu'il allait faire et j'essayais de m'échapper, la peur de cet immense plaisir me faisant perdre toute notion des choses. Mais il m'engouffra avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et je criais plus fort encore. C'était bon ! C'était terriblement bon et chaud ! J'étais emprisonné dans sa bouche et il voyageait le long de moi, sa langue jouant comme elle l'avait fait avec la glace, peu de temps avant. L'apocalypse avait explosé dans ma tête et même dans ma chambre. Le drap bougeait, tanguait sous moi alors que je me cambrais et écartais un peu plus les cuisses. Je sentis un doigt taquin près de mes fesses mais ne protestais pas et je ne le fis pas non plus quand il entra en moi. Le plaisir se double encore par cette intrusion, par ce va et vient en moi. Et ses yeux me regardaient toujours et son corps était englobé par mes longues jambes. Il souriait. Pas avec sa bouche, mais avec ses yeux. Il aimait faire cela. Il aimait me faire plaisir !

Un second doigt entra alors et je perdis un peu plus de conscience. Mon esprit s'était totalement disloqué et flottait partout. Des 'Oh Draco oui' percutaient les murs avec tout le désespoir et le plaisir que lui donnait ma voix et quelques petits gémissements les croisaient dans leur balade, accompagnés des sons exquis que poussaient Draco. Un troisième doigt entra et la bouche continuait son mouvement, la langue jouait toujours et je me tordais sur le lit. Alors même que ces doigts voyageaient, que cette bouche me transportait, je sus que je voulais plus. Je le voulais tout entier et sur-le-champ. Mais je n'avais pas la force de l'enlever, de le faire cesser ce qu'il faisait. Je ne pus que le supplier encore.

« Draco… Viens, s'il te plait.. Viens ! »

Je criais en même temps et ma voix partait dans des aigus que je ne pensais pas possible. Il comprit pourtant et se sépara de moi, enlevant bouche et doigt pour me regarder. Il se redressa à genoux et son jeans qui le rendait si beau me dérangea. Je me jetais sur lui avec une brusquerie qui le renversa sur le lit, manquant de le faire tomber. Je le tirai pourtant et me plaçais sur lui, à califourchon sur son corps si parfait. Je passais des doigts désireux le long de son torse et détachais son pantalon quand ma main y arriva. Je le fixais dans les yeux et il me regardait en souriant. Cela lui plaisait que je perde tout contrôle de moi-même.

Loin de m'attarder sur mes pensées, je préférais lui enlever ce foutu pantalon et hoquetais en le découvrant totalement nu sous ce dernier vêtement. Mes yeux n'avaient alors plus aucune envie de s'attarder sur les siens. Ils préféraient dévorer son corps, le regarder des pieds à la tête pour le graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Il avait des épaules larges, des bras longs, tout comme ses doigts. Son ventre était délicieusement plat, ses hanches parfaites, son sexe… intéressant, ses fesses légèrement rebondies, ses cuisses et ses jambes musclées… Même ses pieds étaient un model de perfection. J'en restais pétrifié, à genoux devant lui, les yeux assoiffé de son corps.

Mais il n'était pas aussi immobile que moi ! Doucement, il se redressa et me renversa sur le lit, ma tête se retrouvant de nouveau sur l'oreiller. Il sourit et m'écarta les cuisses, les passant autour de sa taille. Et je revins sur terre quand je compris que Le moment était enfin venu. Il me souriait toujours et je m'en sentais si bien que je bougeais des hanches contre lui, nos deux virilités se rencontrant et se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et je ris à mon tour quand il gémit mon nom tout en se plaçant à mon entrée. Ses yeux brillant me fixaient de plus belle, attendant mon accord. Il vint par un sourire et un mouvement désespéré de mes hanches. Draco posa une main douce dans le creux de mes reins et doucement, entra en moi. C'était assez contradictoire pour un homme qui s'était montrer si pressé, si chaud… Mais je ne m'en plaignis pas, loin de là. Je gémis longuement, tant de douleur que de plaisir et il attendit un moment que je m'habitue à sa présence. Je fus le premier à bouger et nous gémîmes en même temps.

Commença alors une danse qui nous propulsa hors de nous-même. Ce désir qu'il avait fait naître en moi, le sien qui venait de je ne savais trop quelle partie dégantée de son être nous transforma en deux animaux. Il bougeait violemment en moi, oubliant toute prudence, toute mesure. Mon sort anti-transpiration avait depuis longtemps explosé face à nos mouvements anarchiques et la sueur coulait le long de nos deux corps soudés. Je le sentais allez et venir avec une force et une passion qui me faisait crier des insanités. Si mes voisins nous entendaient, j'avais perdu toute innocence à leurs yeux et je m'en foutais royalement. Seul comptait son corps qui bougeait contre le mien. J'écoutais chaque son qu'il produisait, ses grognements, gémissements et autres manifestations. Ma voix se mêlait à la sienne et mon corps venait vers le sien avec une brusquerie que je ne me connaissais pas. Ses dents me mordaient, ses lèvres se pressaient contre ma peau ou ma bouche… Tout bougeait et nos corps s'embrasaient comme des torches.

Je ne sais combien de temps cela dura. Je sais que j'ai jouis en hurlant son nom et qu'il m'a suivit en disant le mien. Je sais qu'il s'est effondré sur moi, haletant, me pressant si fort que j'en eus la marque le lendemain. Mais je sais aussi que nous avons recommencé et avec tout autant de force et de violence. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas endormis avant le lendemain matin. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était qu'il m'avait piégé !

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Pub Gratuite : Le troisième Œil, Fanzine réaliser par Tiayel, Ivrian et Ela n'attend que vous ! Remplis de fics excellentes, de OS pétillant et d'illustration salivante (hum hum) il vous suffit d'une petite commande pour l'avoir entre vos mains et vous vous régalerez pendant une semaine (sauf si vous vous jetez dessus…) ! N'hésitez pas ! L'adresse du sit est dans ma Bio ! 


	4. Epilogue

Histoire donnée par Zoomalfoy, réalisée par Umbre77… Moi, quoi ! J'espère que cela vous plait ! Tout les personnages sont à JKRowling (sans blague) mais Draco coiffeur est à Zoomalfoy et le reste… A moi ! Bonne lecture !

Et plus besoin d'avertissement de dernière minute, je suppose que si vous en êtes là, c'est que vous avez survécu aux trois premiers chapitre !

Je vous annonce fort joyeusement que ceci est le dernier chapitre mais également que j'ai commencé la rédaction d'une fic d'année ! Qu'est-ce qu'une fic d'année ? C'est une histoire que j'écris pendant les vacances et que je publie petit à petit pendant l'année scolaire pour vous faire croire que je n'ai pas déserté le PC pour m'occuper de mes études.. Hu ? Comment ça, ça ne marche pas si je vous dis clairement que c'est une entourloupe ? Maieuh ! Non, sans rire, c'est plus pour vous donner quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent qu'autre chose

**RAR :**

**La feuille D'Autmone :** Bien le bonsoir, ooh, chère amie ! La plupart des lecteurs ont vu dans ce lemon quelque chose d'exceptionnel, je ne vois pas en quoi, mais on va dire que c'est la vérité, pour faire plaisir et parce que j'ai la flemme de vous prouver qu'il est… Peu importe ! loll ! C'est vrai que tu m'as mit une catégorie très impressionnante de synonyme ! A faire rougir un auteur peu habituer à ce genre de chose ! Heureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas.. mais j'ai rougis quand même ! Grrrr ! Je te hais ! loll ! Je plaisante ! En tut cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review. Ecris bien pendant tes vacances mais profite quand même de l'endroit ! J'espère que tu as fait du parapente ! loll

**Marion-moune :** Merci, j'espère que la fin te plaît aussi.

**Griselle :** Puissance Sexuelle ? (Umbre très gênée) hem… Bah, j'écris en écoutant des chansons très… chaude ! mdr ! Je pense que ça me parasite le cerveau et alors, je me mets en mode 'Lemon en puissance'. Et ça donne ça ! Mais j'ai eu du mal, pour ce lemon, j'ai du le faire en trois jours ! Voici la suite !

**Ange de un cisme :** Oui, oui, de minuit à 4h, parfois même cinq. Mais faut pas croire, j'écris pas qu'une seule fic (sinon, je publierais plus souvent !) car en faisant mes fics, je fais aussi celle avec Laika ! Trois chapitres (ou quatre) en une semaine ! J'en reviens toujours pas ! On est les meilleures ! lol ! Contente que ça t'ait plus, en tout cas.

**Skyblack4 :** J'avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait prendre un seau, voyons ! Ralalala ! On ne m'écoute jamais ou quoi ? Et voici le dernier chapitre que j'eus bien baptisé son cœur… Et en faite, je vais le faire ! loll A la prochaine.

**Petite Elfe :** T'ais-je répondu via msn, ou non ? Je ne me souviens plus, mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre, j'adore toujours autant tes commentaires qui sont des plus drôle. Merci encore de me conseiller, de me suivre attentivement dans mes textes et j'en passe. Bisous à toi !

**La poire trop mûre masquée :** mdr ! J'ai bien rit avec ta review ! Tu as des expressions tordantes, tu sais ? En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant. Voici le dernier chapitre !

**Vif d'or :** Bah, peu de personne l'ont remarquée et ce n'est même pas expliqué dans l'épilogue ! C'est juste que je vous donnais une information et… pouf ! Tout le monde passe à côté ! alalalaa ! Merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise.

**Llily.B :** Je ne m'acharne pas sur ce pauvre Colin, mais tout le monde semble vouloir trouver qui est le petit copain mystère alors qu'on s'en contrefous royalement en vérité ! Non, mais, sans blague ? Merlin en voyeur… Pourquoi pas ? J'imagine bien Dumbledore en vieux pervers qui se sert de je ne sais quoi pour savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château et, par la même occasion, se rincer l'œil, alors Merlin en voyeur… loll ! C'est une bagatelle ! Non, non, Draco aime faire plaisir à Harry ! Si Harry l'avait invité directement chez lui, en effet, Draco serait probablement venu avec une cape et… une cape ! loll ! Mais étant donné l'élément public de la crêperie, il a bien fallut qu'il s'habille, le petiot ! Niéhéhéhé ! Contente que ça t'ait plus en tout cas ! Voici l'épilogue !

**Amy Keira :** L'explication de cette phrase est juste après, dans le chapitre ! Alors bonne lecture !

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci, c'est gentil. Voici la suite !

**Alfa :** Moi ? Perverse ? Mais je suis l'innocence incarnée, voyons ! (Aperçoit les regards perplexes) C'est bizarre, personne ne semble me croire… loll ! Quand on considère que l'endroit ou cela finirait est mit dans le résumé, en effet, je m'inquiète quand au fonctionnement de ton cerveau… Ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de suivre le même programme que moi : Tu t'attache à une poutrelle, la tête à l'envers et tu bouge dans tout les sens. A un moment, ton cerveau va se remettre à l'endroit… Tu vas saigner du nez, avoir la tête qui tourne et probablement les oreilles qui bourdonnent, mais ça marche bien ! Ah et surtout, demande à quelqu'un de te décrocher et de te rattraper, ne coupe pas simplement la corde quand tu auras fini parce que ça fait vachement mal de tomber de deux mètres de hauts la tête la première… A moins que ce soit justement la chute qui aide à guérir… (Aah, les délires… Hem.. passons cette histoire de poutrelle, d'accord ? Fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu !) Je m'en fous pas, moi, que tu ais eu ton bac ! Félicitation ! Enfin, pour le piège, dans expliqué dans la suite ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

**Milii :** Et béh, contente que ça te plaise ! ;;… Bonne lecture pour la suite ! (Moi ? Ne pas savoir quoi mettre dans cette réponse ? A peine…)

**Vert emeraude :** Pour le piège, la réponse est dans la suite ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant en tout cas ! Bisous !

**Stupid Axolotl :** Allons, ce n' »tait pas Si chaud… Hu ? Une pochette de glaçon sur la tête et un ventilateur près de moi quand j'écrivais ? Je ne vous pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! loll ! Pour les fautes, je suis navrée, ma correctrice était en vacances et elle n'est pas passée derrière cette fic ! (il y en aura donc Encore dans ce chapitre ! loll). Contente que cela te plaise !

**Surimi :** Merci, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Yami Aku :** Parce que ta perversité est cachée ? Ah bon ! Grande nouvelle ! loll ! Il a plus que mangé Harry, tu vas le voir dans la suite ! Enfin… Quand tu rentreras de vacances ! loll ! Contente que ça t'ait plus, en tout cas ! A bientôt !

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** De la poésie ? Je doute que mes professeurs de poésie apprécient cette comparaison, mais je suis flattée quand même ! loll ! Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Silmaril666 :**Toute bonne chose à une fin, malheureusement ! loll !

**Lilyne-chan :** Cela va beaucoup mieux, je te rassure ! Du point de vue de mes 'amies' j'ai décidé de ne plus me casser la tête pour elle et de faire comme si de rien était. Je m'en contrefiche, après tout ! Quand je sortirai de cette école, je ne les reverrai plus jamais et puis voilà, basta ! Heureusement que j'ai de vrais amies, des amies qui toujours là malgré le peu de fois où nous nous voyons ! Pour parler de la fic, tu as raison vis à vis du piège, comme te le montrera la suite ! Je te souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que cela t'a plu !

**Ingrid :** Merci bcp ! Voici la réponse à The question concernant le piège !

**Understanding :** Mais si, une fin comme ça, voyons ! C'est si amusant ! loll ! Voici la suite… J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant !

**Alinemcb54 :** Bah, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : De rien ! lol !

**Onarluca :** Et vi, plus que un chapitre ! Mais je reviendrai avec d'autre délire, pas de panique ! Ce zine est plus que fabuleux, c'est une merveille ! Tout fan de Yaoï devrait l'avoir comme livre de chevet ! loll ! Moi, je l'ai toujours pas fini ! Et non, je suis du genre raisonnable ! J'ai d'abord lu une histoire tout les trois jours puis s'est devenu une histoire par semaine après la première ! Résultat : Je suis à la dernière que je prends mon temps à terminer ! loll ! J'espère recevoir le deux avant de l'avoir fini… Nous verrons ! Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

**Loryah :** Tu as déjà essayé de faire tes rar avec un chat sur les genoux ? Parce que c'est très difficile ! (fusille le mignon petit chat qu'elle a sur les genoux). (Vire le chat). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et contente que cela te plaise !

**Alicya Potter-Black :** Des lemons qui tournent autour de toi? Tu as essayé de noté ce qu'ils disaient ? Ben quoi ? ça peut être utile ! loll ! Voici la suite, mais après cela, il n'y en aura plus, c'est la fin !

**Maxxine :** Mdr ! Les fameux gêneurs ! Je sais ce que c'est, cela m'arrive souvent, notamment lorsque j'écris (ça, c'est le pire !) mais bon… tout es bien qui fini bien, le chapitre n'allait pas s'envoler ! Enfin.. J'espère !

**Lemoncurd : **(Umbre qui gigote stupidement) Salut ! J'ai hésité à annoncé le pairing un bon moment car j'ai hésité sur le couple également… Zoo essayait de me convaincre de faire un HP/SS de cette fic, mais je voyais mal Snape faire un travail de vacance pour boucler ses fins de mois dans un salon de coiffure ! loll ! Pour la dégustation de glace, j'avoue que c'est assez banale, mais il fallait bien que Draco arrive à faire craquer Harry avec quelque chose et ce ne serait pas en jouant avec sa serviette qu'il y arriverait ! Quoi que… Loll ! Non, je plaisante ! Ah, le premier numéro du troisième Œil ! Ne m'en par le pas, j'avais envie de m'arracher les cheveux ! Que c'était loooong ! Horriblement long ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

**Tiffany Shin :** Pour la réponse, faut lire la suite ! loll ! Contente que cela te plaise, en tout cas !

**Jessy :** Ils sont sauvage pour notre plus grand plaisir, voyons !

**Quiproquo :** J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, car voici la suite ! Plus calme que le chapitre précédent, mais bon… La fin est marrante ! Bonne lecture !

**Lovely A : **Voilà la suite avec la réponse ! Héhéhé ! Bonne lecture !

**Diabolik Angel :** Et oui, tout a une fin, il faut t'y faire ! loll ! Je coupe parce que comme ça, je suis sûre que vous reviendrez tous ! loll ! Mais si, Draco est vil, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater ! loll

**Aileenn :** Bah, de rien ! loll !

**Serpentis Draco :** (Umbre tend un glaçon) Contente que ça t'ait plu !

**LolieShing :** En quoi il est incroyable ? Non parce que moi je le trouve ba…(Umbre bâillonné par sa conscience… « Mieux vaut te taire, tu vas encore te faire tuer pour avoir dit 'LE' mot maudit ! ») Contente que cela te plaise, en tout cas… Et ne me vénère pas ! Non mais ! loll

**Slydawn :** Tu vas vite voir pq Harry est piégé ! mouahahaha !

**Fee Fleau :** Et non, je n'ai pas pour habitude de passer par la faciliter, je n'aime pas, ça gâche une fic ! En plus, je trouve personnellement que le plus plaisant dans un lemon, c'est l'effeuillage ! Et oui ! Le reste, j'ai tendance à mi ennuyer ! Mais bon, il faut bien contenter les lecteurs ! loll ! Pour la performance du OS durant longtemps, j'ai fait pire ! 'Les épreuves d'une vie' est en fait un OS… Mais comme j'avais envie d'être bien sadique, je l'ai coupé en plein de petits morceaux ! Mouahahaha ! M'enfin soit ! Bonne lecture !

**Lecteur Perplexe :** Les défauts que tu as cité dans la fic de Chris52, je les ai vu et je lui ai dit de faire attention et de changer ça ! Je lui signale ses erreurs mais ne les corrige pas, sinon, elle n'apprendra jamais ! Or, j'estime que pour savoir écrire, il faut savoir repérer ses erreurs et les changer. Cela va lui prendre du temps… Mais finira par placé instinctivement ses mots, sa ponctuation. En attendant… Si ses répétitions et ses virgules te déplaisent… On ne t'oblige pas à lire !

**Amberle :** Voici la fin ! Merci ces compliments ! Je ne vois pas en quoi mon Lemon est si merveilleux, comme vous le dites, mais je vais faire semblant d'être d'accord ! loll ! Bonne lecture !

**Akashana :** Et non, vous n'avez pas droit à un 'Ses yeux' mais à un 'Son cœur'…Je trouvais que c'était un excellent titre pour un épilogue ! loll ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas ! Est-ce le cas pour le dernier chapitre ? (Mais non, ce n'est pas un moyen de m'assurer que tu mettras une review ! loll !)

**RoxyAngel :** Désolé pour l'attente, mais le nombre de réponse que j'ai du faire pour une autre fic m'avait découragé pour celle-ci ! Mais voici la suite, enfin ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, l'ex petit copain de Harry n'est pas important, aussi, je n'ai jamais réfléchis à son nom… Choisissez qui vous voulez !

**Chrys63 :** Me faire suivre ? Pauvre détective, il ne serait pas heureux ! Je ne sors jamais de chez moi et si ça arrive, c'est pour aller en cours ! loll ! Il en deviendrait malade avant la fin ! Pour la suite de MPM, patience, je fais le chapitre 16 juste après ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de Mais son corps ! Bonne lecture !

**Oxaline :** Et oui ! Après une brusque montée de chaleur, il faut toujours redescendre ! C'est comme quand tu fais une balade en vélo ! Après une côté, une pente ! C'est obligatoire, même si parfois, il y a du plat entre ! …. Bon, ça va, j'arrête avec mes comparaisons merdique ! loll ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira !

**Lunenoire :** Fallait manger une glace en lisant le chapitre ! loll ! Vous n'avez rien compris ! ptdr ! C'était le but du second chapitre, que vous vous équipier en choses glacées pour le troisième ! Nan, je plaisante !

**Drix :** Non, car si tu tue l'auteur, plus d'histoire, comme tu dis ! loll ! Voici la suite… la dernière ! Elle est finie, cette petite fic qui est en fait un OS ! mdr ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Mafaldaprewett :** Bah, la prochaine fois, je conseillerai de lire cela devant une piscine vide, comme ça, vous pourrez la remplire ! loll !

**Ysalis :** Et la voici, bien que fort tardivement ! Mais bon ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! loll

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Si vous aimez alors c'est tout ce qui compte ! loll ! Maieuh ! Je sais que Draco est parfait, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser le pauvre petit Harry en plan ! Non mais ! Mais si, je vous jure que des gens d'église lise ça ! J'en suis certaine ! loll ! M'enfin, il vaut mieux que ça reste secret ! ça perturberait le monde de savoir que les catholiques font joujou sur internet avec des fics HP… (Si y'en a un qui passe par là, c'est une plaisanterie, pas frapper !)

**Agatha Brume :** et oui ! Hermione nous en cache de belle sur ses activités extra-scolaire, crois-moi ! Elle a fait plein de stage pendant ses vacances au temps où elle était encore à Poudlard ! Et on en a vu les résultats dans ce premier chapitre ! loll ! M'enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Sahada :** Mais non, mais non, il ne faut pas avoir peur !

**Marmott :** Un je t'aime ? Mhmm… Je sais pas, lis la suite tu verras ! loll !

**Niil-iste :** Yaoï plus harde, je suis d'accord, mais bon ! Je ne voulais pas me faire lyncher par les léger, car je t'assure que ça existe ! En fait, mon but n'était pas de faire un Draco bête de course, mais simplement passionné… Si mes termes ont fait de lui un tel monstre de sexe, j'en suis navrée ! Un coup fourré ? mais quelle idée tortueuse ! Je ne fais Jamais ça… ! Hu ? Des cornes ? Quelles cornes ? Ah, sur ma tête ! Ben, c'est pour soutenir l'auréole, voyons ! loll !

* * *

Epilogue d'un OS qui n'en est plus un du tout : _**Son cœur** _

* * *

Mon mois de vacances passa bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Après une mission à l'étranger, un Auror international avait droit à deux semaines de congé et j'en avais demandé quatre en prévision du mariage de Ron et Hermione. Cependant, ce ne fut pas avec mes amis que je passais ce mois, mais bien avec Draco Malfoy. Dés qu'il sortait du travail, il venait chez moi et lorsque nous arrivions à résister à l'appel de nos corps, nous sortions en ville, allant nous distraire dans des boîtes, visionnant des films ou autre joyeuse activité.

Pendant ce mois, je découvris également un nouveau Draco Malfoy. Un homme fort, fier. Indépendant ! Mais surtout plus gentil qu'il n'y paraissait. Avec son air de ne pas y toucher, il m'offrait des cadeaux, me couvrait d'attentions qui étaient parfois si subtil que ce n'était qu'avec du recul que je comprenais ! Pourtant, nos relations n'étaient que sexuelles. Nous savions tous deux que nos rencontres n'étaient destinés qu'à une seule chose : l'assouvissement de nos pulsions. Et sur ce point… Il était plus que doué, croyez-moi ! Il y avait des matins où, me réveillant, je n'arrivais plus à prononcer un mot tant j'avais crié pendant la nuit. Il y avait des matins où je ne me rappelais même pas de mon propre nom ! Mais il y eut un matin qui changea tout cela.

Le mariage de Ron et Hermione était passé depuis une semaine déjà et je devais partir deux heures plus tard pour le Brésil. Mes bagages étaient presque bouclés et j'étais paresseusement lové dans mon lit, Draco Malfoy à mes côtés. Endolori par une nuit de folle débauche, j'avais un peu de difficulté à sortir des couvertures, mon corps étendu douloureusement aux côtés de mon amant. Celui-ci dormait encore paisiblement et j'eus du mal à quitter la chaleur confortable de son corps.

Quand j'y parvins, ce fut pour trouver refuge dans la salle de bain, bien qu'avec la rapidité d'un escargot. Je m'y traînais littéralement, pestant contre les blondinets fort passionnés. Il s'en était donné à cœur joie, l'enfoiré ! J'avais tellement mal au cul que j'envisageais de passer le voyage jusqu'au Brésil debout ! Marmonnant ainsi, j'entrais dans la pièce avec une difficulté monstre et fut choqué en voyant mon reflet. N'importe qui pouvait deviner ce que j'avais fait cette nuit avec mon expression ! Mes lèvres étaient gonflées et mordillées, j'avais des marques rouges plein le cou et comble de désespoir, les joues encore rouges. Cela amusait énormément Draco : Douze heures après l'acte sexuel, j'avais encore l'expression d'un homme venant de jouir. Et ça l'excitait beaucoup ! Mais bon, ça, c'est une autre histoire !

Avec un soupir de désespoir, j'allais m'enfermer dans la cabine de douche, maudissant courbature et le blondinet qui en était responsable. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et, rapidement, je me détendis sous le jet si bienvenu, mon corps l'accueillant avec joie. Cela faisait tellement de bien de ne penser à rien, de rester simplement là… Mais c'était si con de s'apercevoir qu'on était depuis une heure et qu'il m'en restait donc qu'une pour finir mes bagages et aller à l'aéroport ! Je suis sorti de là comme un déjanté, tenant maladroitement ma serviette autour de ma taille, sortant complètement trempé pour ensuite aller dans ma chambre.

Mais je me figeais aussitôt. J'étais en serviette… Une serviette qui tombait sur mes hanches… Trempé… Devant Draco Malfoy… Oups !

« Que me vaut cette vision, Harry ? me demanda-t-il, ses yeux gourmands passant sur moi.

- Mon retard, répondis-je en allant vaillamment près de ma garde robe. Mon avion est dans une heure, je dois me dépêcher !

- Ah, dit-il simplement, semblant déçu. Et quand reviens-tu ?

- Dans deux semaines », lui répondis-je.

J'entendis un mouvement derrière moi et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille alors que son torse s'appuyait contre mon dos et que sa tête se posait contre la mienne.

« Draco, je n'ai pas le temps, lui dis-je, grognant.

- Tais-toi, me dit-il. S'il te plait… »

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, suppliante, et j'en fus plus que surpris. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi me tenait-il ainsi dans ses bras ? Pourquoi voulait-il simplement me tenir ? Pourquoi était-il si doux ?

Nous restâmes comme ça un long moment. Moi, complètement pétrifié et lui me serrant contre lui dans l'obscurité de ma chambre. Mais soudain, alors que je commençais à apprécier cette étreinte innocente, il s'éloigna, quittant ma chambre en me lâchant un simple : 'Je vais prendre ma douche'… Je regardais la porte un long moment, encore sonné de son attention. Des milliards de question me traversaient la tête, mais aucune ne trouvait une réponse. Finalement, agacé, je m'habillais et finissais de préparer rapidement mon sac, soudain pressé de partir. J'avais besoin de respirer… Ces deux semaines ne seraient pas de trop !

J'étais en train de fermer mon sac quand il arriva à son tour, déjà habillé. Il avait l'habitude d'apporter quelques-uns de ses vêtements quand il venait car il n'aimait pas remettre les mêmes affaires que la veille. Je m'étais moquer de lui, le disant 'Trop précieux', que j'aurai du deviner qu'il était gay dés Poudlard étant donné ses manières. Lui avait grogné.

« Tout le monde savait à pars toi ! Tu es vraiment idiot ! », m'avait-il dit d'un air boudeur.

Le même air qu'il arborait assez souvent et qui le rendait adorable. Bien entendu, je ne lui dirais jamais cela. Draco Malfoy et Adorable ne devait jamais être dit dans la même phrase en sa présence sous peine de se faire étriper ! Mais ce jour là, alors qu'il se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de porte, alors que j'étais fin prêt à partir pour le Brésil, il semblait triste. Je m'approchais de lui avec lenteur, m'arrêtant juste à ses côtés. Je m'arrêtais… le fixais… Et il m'embrassa.

Il m'avait déjà embrassé, bien entendu, mais jamais comme il le fit alors. Sans toucher mon corps de par le sien, tout en restant distant, il posa une main tendre sur ma joue, se pencha et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et ça s'arrêta là. Et tout changea.

Je partis au Brésil, mais j'étais toujours à Londres. Mon monde s'était arrêté sur ce simple baiser et sur la réalité que je venais de voir si brusquement. Les deux semaines se passèrent avec un tel décalage que j'en devenais dingue. Parfois c'était rapide, parfois lent… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Une seule chose m'apparaissait… Je m'étais laisser avoir comme un idiot ! En un mois, je venais de tomber bêtement dans les filets de Draco Malfoy. J'en étais amoureux ! J'aimais tout de lui. Son air boudeur, ses caprices, ses sarcasmes, son sourire narquois, son entêtement, sa passion, tout ! Et il l'avait fait exprès ! Il s'était donné entièrement pendant ce mois, me privant de la dernière facette de sa personnalité, dernière parcelle qu'il m'avait donnés juste avant de partir, comme une promesse : Sa tendresse. Le message qu'il avait ainsi passé était claire…

'Si tu veux plus… Reviens-moi !'

Et c'était exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Parce que même s'il m'avait prit par surprise.. bah, tant que ça marchait, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Je rentrais du Brésil épuisé. La mission avait été si assommante que je me demandais encore pourquoi on avait besoin d'Auror Internationaux pour régler ce problème… Une révolte des Trolls, vraiment, pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! En outre, j'avais réellement besoin de revoir Draco. Je devais savoir si ce que j'avais interprété était vrai ou non.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je passais d'abord au salon avant d'aller chez moi. Je franchis rapidement le domaine 'Féminin' entrant dans la partie de Draco. Il était occupé à balayer des cheveux sur le sol quand j'entrais et il sursauta violemment.

« Harry ? s'étonna-t-il. Déjà ! »

Je ne répondis pas et allais l'embrasser. Cependant, je n'échangeais pas avec lui la passion qui me dévorait les entrailles mais ce sentiment si étrange qu'il avait fait naître en moi, cet amour que je ressentais soudainement pour lui. Quand je me séparais de lui, il me dévisagea de ce regard impénétrable puis afficha un sourire sarcastique, un sourire de vainqueur. Et ce fut la seule réponse dont j'avais besoin.

« Je t'attendrais à mon appartement, lui dis-je en m'écartant de lui. J'ai besoin de te parler… »

Il hocha de la tête et je partis avant de tester le confort du comptoir du salon. A peine arriver chez moi, je me hâtais de mettre mes affaires sales à la lessive et d'aller me laver, m'habillant ensuite des vêtements les plus légers et les plus séduisants que j'avais. Même si son aveu était implicite, j'avais besoin d'une preuve… et j'allais devoir Cuisiner Draco, pour cela.

Je mis en pratique tout ce que j'avais appris sur lui pendant le mois passé. Il aimait que mes cheveux soient ébouriffés, je passais donc de longues minutes à les secouer dans tous les sens. Il aimait mes longues jambes, je mis un Jeans qui les faisait paraître interminable. Et plus que tout, il adorait mes lèvres rougies… Je les mordis un long moment, passant un peu de glace dessus lorsque je présumais son arrivée imminente.

Et en effet, peu de temps après, il arriva. Il frappa, comme à son habitude et j'allais lui ouvrir. Il semblait comme d'habitude sûr de lui, mais il fut visiblement ébranlé par mon aspect et je vis dans ses yeux cette lueur de désir qu'il avait si souvent en me regardant. Mais je le coupais aussitôt.

« Il faut qu'on parle… »

Il figea un instant, me regardant avec étonnement. Mais bien vite, il hocha de la tête et entra, marchant de son pas assuré. Il s'installa dans le divan, croisant ses bras sur son torse et prenant son air froid. Je souris et, avec nonchalance, m'assis sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté de lui.

« Je croyais que nous devions parler, me dit-il, étonné.

- Oui, nous le devons, lui répondis-je. Cela empêche-t-il que nous soyons si délicieusement proche ? »

Il sourit.

« Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il ses mains glissant déjà sur mes cuisses pour ensuite se placer sur mon postérieur. Alors ? De quoi veux-tu donc parler ?

- Du fait que tu m'ais piégé, peut-être ? » lui dis-je.

Il leva un sourcil, mais un sourire ironique le trahissait.

« Alors tu as enfin compris…

- Et tu ne démens même pas ! m'écriais-je, offensé.

- Pourquoi démentirais-je ce que nous savons tous les deux vrais ? Je t'aime. Et cela, depuis bien longtemps. Et je te voulais… je t'ai, maintenant !

- Qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'étais pas tombé sous ton charme ?

- Cela, Potter, c'est impossible ! me répondit-il, souriant sournoisement.

- Prétentieux, dis-je, bougeant soudainement des hanches.

- Mais tu aimes ce que je suis, affirma-t-il.

- Certes, lui répondis-je. Je crains de ne pouvoir m'en empêcher, maintenant… »

Il sourit plus sadiquement encore et, bien que difficilement, se leva, me conduisant à ma chambre.

« Tu vas m'aimer jusqu'à ta mort, crois-moi, me dit-il sensuellement. Je ne me suis pas donné un mal de chien pendant un mois pour seulement un an ou deux…

- Serais-ce une proposition de mariage ? lui demandais-je.

- Est-ce que tu veux que s'en soit une ? »

Je lui souris alors qu'il me fixait intensément.

« Attendons un peu avant de parler de ça, lui répondis-je. Après tout, si je m'en tiens à ton programme et si nous ne rencontrons pas de problème, nous deux, c'est pour la vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire me répondit pour lui… et je fus rapidement incapable de lui parler, les seuls sons sortant de ma bouche n'étant plus que des gémissements et des cris.

* * *

Avec le temps, il a admit qu'il craignait que sa tentative de séduction ne marche pas. Il est vrai que son plan était assez casse gueule : Il devait me mettre dans son lit puis essayer de me rendre le plus dépendant possible de sa personne. Et pourtant, cela fonctionna… Et encore maintenant, je ne sais si je dois en être offensé (le petit enfoiré m'avait parfaitement cerné et il s'en vante encore !) ou si au contraire, je dois me sentir flatté qu'il ait élaboré tous une stratégie pour moi. De toute façon, dans tous les cas, il a gagné…

« A quoi tu penses, Potter-Malfoy ? me fait une voix sensuelle à l'oreille.

- A ta séduction du début, lui réponds-je, regardant la mer depuis notre villa.

- Et tu ne peux pas penser à ça un autre jour que lors de notre Lune de Miel ? »

Je me contente de sourire et me retourne, mes yeux se dilatant aussitôt.

« Connard », dis-je, la bave aux lèvres.

Il sourit, son corps nu visiblement impatient que je le rejoigne.

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! me dit-il philosophiquement.

- Je t'en foutrais moi, des qui se ressemble s'assemble… »

Et je m'élance dans toute la chambre, essayant d'attraper un Draco Potter-Malfoy des plus décidé à m'échapper. L'amusant dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que je vais finir par être saucissonné au sol… Mais l'avantage, c'est que j'en tirai un grand plaisir après… !

* * *

FIN

* * *

Et Voilà! Une fic de Finie! Et je répète une fois de plus: N'oubliez pas de commander le Troisième Oeil, Fanzine excellent de Tiayel, Ela et Ivrian! Il en vaut la peine! L'adresse du sit est dans ma Bio! Vous y trouverez de plus amples informations! 


End file.
